


PREGHIERE

by cin75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cin75/pseuds/cin75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ti amo come non ho mai amato in vita mia", "Come mai avrei potuto sperare di amare ed essere amato".<br/>Questo è il giuramento d'amore di Jensen e Jared.<br/>Ma la vita a volte colpisce troppo duramente e anche quando la morte sembra avere il sopravvento, l'amore riesce sempre a trovare una via di scampo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .1.

La mattina fu Jared ad uscire per prima dal loro appartamento. Lo aspettava una giornata da full-immersion, come l’aveva chiamata lui, di riprese. Doveva assolutamente finire tutte le riprese previste per Sam o sarebbe stato un casino con quelle che riguardavano Dean e di conseguenza sarebbe stato un casino peggiore in sala montaggio.  
Jensen era ancora a letto quando il più giovane finì di sistemarsi. Era divertente vederlo girare come una trottola impazzita per tutta la stanza in cerca di ogni cosa e di più lo divertiva sentirlo imprecare quando lo scopriva a ridere di lui, della sua innata sbadataggine e del suo genetico disordine.  
“Lo sai che tutta colpa tua??!!”  
“Ehi!, non è colpa mia se tu non sai che esistono delle opere all’avanguardia che si chiamano mobili e cassetti!”.  
“Non mi riferivo a questo.” Lo riprese malizioso indicando lui e il loro letto sfatto. Malizia che Jensen colse, naturalmente. “Avrei dovuto svegliarmi prima. Clif sarà qui a minuti.”  
“E di certo non è colpa mia se tu non sai usare parole semplici come “basta” e “no” !” , alludendo alla notte appena passata.  
“Sei un bastardo!”  
“ “Oh si, Jensen, continua.. non fermarti…si..”! ”lo canzonò chiudendo gli occhi e stringendo il lenzuolo tra le mani.  
“ E anche stronzo!”, concluse prendendo al volo la giacca dalla sedia quando sentì Clif suonare il clacson del SUV. Corse giù per le scale, fermandosi di colpo quando sentì un divertito “Ti amo anch’io!” gridato da Jensen. Sorrise e annuì a se stesso per quella conferma così strana. Stava per aprire e uscire ma qualcosa dentro di lui gli gridava che aveva dimenticato qualcosa di importante. Ricordò. Corse di nuovo al piano di sopra facendo le scale quattro a quattro. Si catapultò nella camera da letto dove Jensen stava prendendo una maglia pulita dai cassetti. Questi si voltò di scatto quando vide quel tornado del suo compagno entrare di nuovo in stanza, affannato e sudato.  
“Che hai dimenticato questa volta?”  
Jared non rispose ma annullò in un secondo lo spazio che li divideva e spingendo Jensen con le spalle al muro, una mano sul petto e l’altra appoggiata al muro all’altezza del volto del compagno, lo baciò con un bacio mozzafiato. Un baciò che lo avrebbe saziato e soddisfatto fino al prossimo che avrebbero potuto darsi. La sua lingua andò ad esplorare ogni angolo della bocca di Jensen fin quando si unì alla lingua di questi che nel frattempo gli aveva cinto i fianchi tirandolo il più vicino a sé tanto da poter incrociare la braccia dietro le spalle del giovane. Fu un bacio lungo, caldo e sensuale. Le loro teste si muovevano languidamente e lentamente per evitare che una sola stilla di quel piacere potesse sfuggire via dalle loro labbra. Per pochi ma interminabili minuti respirarono l’uno il respiro dell’altro. Succhiarono l’uno il labbro dell’altro per saggiarsi e stuzzicarsi e per riprendere poi ad unirsi profondamente, bocca a bocca. Quando si staccò da lui, Jensen lo guardava stordito ma sinceramente e piacevolmente appagato.  
“Questo.” Disse solo posandogli un ennesimo ma leggero e veloce bacio sulle labbra arrossate. E corse via richiamato dal clacson del SUV.  
Jensen rimase per qualche attimo appoggiato al muro dove Jared lo aveva incollato. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra e si accorse di sentire il sapore salato della pelle del compagno e il dolce-amaro del caffè che aveva bevuto prima di andare via. Inspirò profondamente cercando di portare dentro di sé l’odore di Jared ancora presente nella stanza e su di sé. E quando si sentì soddisfatto di ciò che sentiva dentro, si allontanò dal muro e riprese a prepararsi sorridendo beatamente.  
Dopo qualche ora, Clif tornò a prendere anche lui per portarlo sul set. Aveva delle scene da girare con Jared , almeno quelle di cui la sala montaggio non poteva farne a meno. Per le altre in lontananza si era deciso di farle fare alla controfigura di Jared. Infondo si trattava di riprese di lui in un letto o magari ripreso da dietro o in modalità sfocata. Ma questo era per Sam. Per Dean il discorso era ben diverso e il suo lavoro, quello pesante, sarebbe cominciato dopo le riprese di Jared.  
Quando arrivò sul set, Jared era in sala trucco per prepararsi alla fatidica scena del ferimento e di lì a poco anche lui avrebbe dovuto raggiungerlo. Quando Jensen entrò in sala trucco vi trovò il giovane ormai quasi pronto per la scena. I segni della violenza che avrebbe subito Sam erano rossi e vividi sul volto del ragazzo. Sembravano così reali che al maggiore quasi gli si bloccò lo stomaco quando li vide. L’assurda idea che Jared potesse subire una simile sorte lo terrorizzò, ma Jared lo richiamò al mondo e ai pensieri reali con una delle sue solite battute.  
“Diamine , Jensen! Mi hai fatto perdere la scommessa con la nostra Sabrina. Avevo scommesso che almeno oggi avresti tardato e invece eccoti qui, pronto e scattante!”  
Jensen sorrise. “E di grazia, perché avrei dovuto tardare?, non sono io quello che vive nel mondo del caos.”  
“Beh!, sai. Ho detto a Sabri che hai avuto una nottataccia. Che ho sentito lamentarti parecchio e quindi…” sorridendo sotto i baffi per quella provocazione.  
“Ragazzino, la prossima volta pensa a scommettere sui tuoi di lamenti notturni !!” ottenne in risposta.  
“Ok!! Break, ragazzi!” fece la truccatrice che finiva sempre per fare da arbitro ai loro sfottò mentre erano al trucco. “Jared tu sei a posto. Ora tocca a te, Jensen.” E mentre diceva questo e offriva a Jensen la sedia del trucco, il suo telefonino squillò. “Accidenti, ragazzi!, scusate avrei dovuto spegnerlo.”  
“Tesoro, non scherzare. Rispondi pure. E poi io non sono messo male come questo qui!”, scherzò Jensen mettendo una mano sulla spalla del suo compagno segreto. Sabrina corse al telefonino e si allontanò dai due per rispondere mentre Jensen si sedette sul tavolo dei make-up così da poter guardare Jared ancora sulla sedia girevole.  
“Allora?” fece il maggiore.  
“Allora, cosa?!”  
“Come è andata finora la full-immersion ?”  
“Bene. Anche se poteva andare meglio.” Alzando un po’ le spalle.  
“In che senso. Problemi con le scene ?”  
“Direi. Visto che un paio di volte sono saltato su da una sedia come se avessi il fuoco al culo. Ho dovuto far credere che c’era qualcosa che spuntava dal legno.” Guardandolo accusatorio.  
“O che magari è andata troppo a fondo.” Alluse divertito.  
“Ti ho detto che sei un bastardo ?!” Lo apostrofò convinto Jared, stringendo a fessura i bei occhi verdi ramati.  
“E io ti ho detto che ti amo.” Rispose l’altro, innocente, spalancando i suoi e inondando il giovane con quel verde smeraldo in cui amava perdersi. Poi, per non dargli soddisfazione, riprese con il suo disappunto.  
“ Non fare quell’aria da innocente. È comunque colpa tua.”  
“Non prendertela con me. Tu mi hai chiesto di mantenere la mia promessa stanotte.”  
“Lo so. E non me ne pento.”, ammise questa volta. “Ma vorrei solo non dover….” Fece, poi, rattristandosi.  
“..partire?!” finì per lui Jensen, che capì quel cambio di umore.  
“…”, annuì solo, pesantemente.  
“ Ascolta. Sono solo un paio di settimane e poi se le cose andranno per il verso giusto con Jeff, magari potrai tornare prima. Ci faremo bastare il tempo che avremo e se così non fosse ne troveremo altro. Te lo giuro.”  
“E’ un'altra promessa?” chiese fiducioso sfoderando tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace in quel momento. Jared, furbamente, sapeva come usare bene lo sguardo da cucciolo di Sam anche quando era fuori dal set. Soprattutto quando era con Jensen. Soprattutto quando voleva che il suo compagno lo assecondasse in uno dei suoi tanti desideri.  
“Si. E sai che sono uno che le mantiene.”  
“Si. Lo so.” Sussurrò e non resistette al bisogno di sporsi verso di lui per poterlo baciare e anche Jensen fece lo stesso ma il rumore della porta del caravan che si riapriva li costrinse a ritrarsi. Jared ritornò a poggiarsi spalle alla sedia mentre Jensen si poggiò con la schiena alla parete lontano dal quel corpo che tanto lo attirava.  
“Va’ bene. Si ricomincia. Sotto a chi tocca.” Squittì Sabrina al suo rientro nel caravan.  
Il resto della giornata proseguì tra cambi di set e di abiti, scene di lotta e poi la scena clou del ferimento di Sam. Dopo quella, servivano solo qualche altro cut di Sam incosciente da solo o con Dean e poi avrebbe finito.  
Quando il regista diede l’ultimo “stop” erano circa le dieci di sera e Jared aveva portato sul set tutto quello che gli sarebbe servito dato che il suo aereo partiva da Vancouver alle 11.30. Mentre Jensen continuava con alcune scene, lui si allontanò per recuperare le cose da portare in viaggio. Clif lo aspettava per accompagnarlo. Con una scusa tornò sul set. Voleva salutare Jensen o per lo meno farsi vedere prima di partire. Ma niente. Non riuscì a trovarlo. Un ragazzo della troupe gli disse che lo aveva visto andare verso il suo caravan per cambiarsi. Jared inventando un ennesima scusa con Clif che lo esortava a sbrigarsi, corse verso il camper di Jensen e quando vi entrò fu deluso dal fatto di non trovarlo lì.  
“Dove diavolo sei, Ackles?!” fece esasperato.  
“Qui.” rispose una voce calda alle sue spalle.  
Si girò di scatto verso quella voce ma tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu assecondare la spinta che Jensen gli diede per schiacciarlo contro la parete e soccombere indifeso al bacio che quest’ultimo gli stava dando. C’era tutto in quel contatto: passione, amore, lussuria. Ma c’era anche tristezza, per il distacco. Frustrazione, per non poter essere uno accanto all’altro nel momento del bisogno.  
Jensen si staccò a malincuore dal suo uomo che ancora preso da quel bacio continuava a protendersi verso le sue labbra in cerca di altro di cui cibarsi e saziarsi.  
“Devi andare. È tardi. Non costringere Clif a fare Schumacher per la strade di Vancouver. Ci tengo a tenerti tutto intero. Non mi va proprio di venire a raccoglierti su qualche marciapiede.”  
“ Stai cercando di liberarti di me?!!”  
“ Si.” Ammise sorridendogli dolcemente. “Perché prima te ne andrai prima tornerai da me.”  
“Ok!, credo che tu abbia ragione.”  
“Wow!! L’apocalisse incombe su di noi. Tu che mi dai ragione!!”, scherzò attirandolo a se per un ultimo bacio.  
“ Ci vediamo tra qualche giorno. Tornerò il più presto possibile.” Fece alla fine il giovane.  
“Ed io sarò qui ad aspettarti, piccolo.”  
Jared uscì dal caravan di Jensen e raggiunse Clif all’auto. L’amico notò qualcosa di strano, o meglio di triste, nel volto del ragazzo.  
“Tutto bene, ragazzo?”  
“ Si. Solo pensieri.”  
“ Non preoccuparti. Andrà tutto per il meglio. Vedrai.” Lo incoraggiò l’omone mettendogli le mani possenti sulle spalle larghe. Quando salirono in macchina e si avviarono per l’aeroporto, Jared appoggiò la testa al sedile a sospirò sconsolato, poi, all’improvviso il suo cellulare lo destò con l’arrivo di un messaggio. Lo tirò fuori dalla tasca interna del giaccone e lo sbloccò per leggere l’sms.  
“Ti amo come mai ho amato in vita mia.”  
Quelle poche parole ebbero l’effetto di una scossa elettrica che gli riattivò cuore, anima e cervello. Non riuscì a trattenere il sorriso che gli si allargò sul viso ora luminoso.  
“A quanto pare, buone notizie!” esclamò Clif che non potè non notare il cambiamento del ragazzo.  
“Ottime.”  
“Vedi. Avevo ragione. Comincia ad andare tutto per il meglio.” Disse Clif, orgoglioso di quella sua vittoria e felice di vedere sul volto del suo protetto un sorriso sincero mentre rispondeva al messaggio ricevuto.  
Nel suo caravan, pronto ad andare a casa dopo l’ennesima, estenuante, giornata lavorativa, Jensen aveva letto il messaggio ricevuto in risposta da Jared e aveva in volto il suo stesso sincero sorriso.  
“Ti amo come mai avrei sperato di amare ed essere amato.”


	2. .2.

I primi giorni a casa dei suoi genitori, passarono veloci, anche perché era costantemente alle costole del fratello, che passava da momenti di crisi profonda a momenti di ritrovata fiducia. Jared non accettava assolutamente che il fratello potesse in qualche modo rinunciare a tutto e cercare di farglielo capire in ogni maniera possibile era estenuante. Gli parlò anche di quando agli inizi di Supernatural, alcuni critici non apprezzavano molto né il suo personaggi né lui come attore, confidandogli che aveva pensato di buttare tutto all’aria e che se lo avesse fatto avrebbe perso una delle cose più importati della sua vita e durante quella confessione non potè non pensare che se avesse mollato, tra le cose importanti che avrebbe perso c’era Jensen. Ma questo non lo disse a suo fratello. Nessuno ancora sapeva e quello di certo non era il momento per fare outing.  
Una sera, quando era sicuro che Jeff stesse già dormendo e così anche i suoi genitori, uscì sul portico e anche se sapeva che forse Jensen a quell’ora stava dormendo, non riuscì a trattenersi. Voleva chiamarlo. Sentire la sua voce. Gli sarebbe bastato solo sentirgli pronunciare il suo nome e poi gli avrebbe dato la buonanotte. Ma aveva bisogno di sentirlo. Fece il numero e sentì squillare una, due , tre, quattro volte. Niente.  
“Ti prego, rispondi. Rispondi !” sussurrò nel microfono del cellulare sperando che quella supplica arrivasse oltre gli squilli del cellulare di Jensen.  
“Pronto?!”, fece, alla fine, una voce calda e resa roca, ma sexy, dal sonno dall’altra parte del telefono.  
“Scusa..”  
“Mi hai chiamato per chiedermi scusa?”  
“ Beh!, forse dormivi a quest’ora?!”  
“Si, ma dato che ci sei, onestamente, speravo in qualcosa di più di un “scusa”!”  
“Mi manchi.” Confessò con il tono più dolce che potesse offrirgli.  
“Va’ meglio.”  
“ E ti amo.” Esasperando un respiro nato già disperato dal profondo del cuore.  
“Va’ decisamente meglio.” Suscitando, felice, una risata dall’altro capo. “Come va, piccolo?”  
“ Credo che le cose comincino a girare nel verso giusto. Se continua così, spero, mi auguro di poter tornare qualche giorno prima.”  
“Magnifico.” Esclamò, poi per paura di sembrare egoista , ci tenne a precisare. “Per Jeff, naturalmente.”  
“Sul serio?”, lo riprese il giovane. “Solo per Jeff?!”  
“ Anche per noi. Lo sai.”, riferendosi a tutto il tempo che erano stati lontani.  
“Lo so. Ci spero tanto.”  
Stettero per qualche momento in silenzio ascoltando solo i loro respiri attraversi i microfoni dei cellulari. Fu Jared a parlare per primo. “Ok! Ti lascio riposare. Ci sentiamo. Salutami tutti!”  
“Siamo in pausa, Jared. Ricordi?” lo rimproverò amabilmente sapendo, già, il vero motivo di quei saluti così formali.  
“Si, ma non sapevo cosa…”  
“Non devi dire nulla. Mi basta averti sentito.” Continuando con un tono ancora più dolce e caldo che fece scorrere un brivido lunga tutta la schiena di Jared.  
Gli pareva di vederlo, Jensen. Disteso tra le lenzuola bianche del loro letto. Con quell’assurda maglietta che usava per dormire su cui c’era stampato “I’m the man !” e che metteva ogni volta che voleva farlo arrabbiare ma poi finiva sempre per fargli fare quello che voleva. Tra le lenzuola. Lo vedeva steso dalla sua parte del letto. Lo faceva sempre quando erano costretti a dormire separati. Diceva che vedere la sua parte del letto disfatta gli avrebbe fatto sentire meno la mancanza.  
“Jared, ci sei?!” lo richiamò Jensen.  
“Si. Mi ero perso un attimo a pensare a quello che hai addosso.”  
“Mmmmh! Sul serio?!”  
“Smettila!, non peggiorare la situazione. Scommetto che è quella maglietta del cavolo!”  
“Allora Sam non è l’unico sensitivo!!”, scherzò facendo ridere anche Jared. Sapeva che il suo giovane amore ne aveva bisogno e fu lieto di esserci riuscito, almeno per il momento.  
“Jared?”  
“Si?”  
“Ti amo.”  
“Ti amo anch’io. Ciao.”  
“Ciao.” E a malincuore entrambi misero giù.  
Passò qualche altro giorno e ormai Jeff sembrò fuori da quella sua crisi e una sera mentre Jared era fuori, lo raggiunse. Aveva due bottiglie di birra tra le mani. Jared lo vide e smise di tamburellare sulle schermo del cellulare.  
“Ti va’ ?” porgendogliene una.  
“Si. Grazie.”  
“Sicuro di avere l’età per bere?” facendo il gesto di ritrarla.  
“Ti assicuro che l’età per bere l’ho passata da un bel po’!!”, rispose sfilandogliela dalla mano. “Ma vuoi davvero offrirmela o ti piacerebbe spaccarmela in testa per vendicarti di come ti urlato contro in questi giorni mentre facevi lo stronzo?!”  
“Ehi!, porta rispetto, pidocchio. Sono ancora tuo fratello maggiore!” lo rimproverò benevolo Jeff, mentre si sedeva al suo fianco sulla balaustra del portico.  
“Oh Dio!, era da quando avevo 7 anni che non mi chiamavi più così.”, replicò ridacchiando il giovane.  
“Già!”  
“Ti ho tirato un pugno per obbligarti a non farlo più.”, gli ricordò, Jared, puntandolo con l’indice come per rafforzare quel ricordo.  
“Si. E mi hai spaccato un labbro. Ho ancora la cicatrice.” Fece il grande, indicandosi un piccolo segno biancastro al lato del labbro.  
“Si. E papà si infuriò da matti e, credo, che se non fosse stato per l’intervento della mamma, sarei ancora in punizione in camera mia.”  
“Questo è poco ma sicuro.” Risero insieme di quel ricordo e di quello che significava per loro, come fratelli. Il maggiore perdeva ogni vantaggio sul minore che ormai aveva dimostrato di essere di grado di camminare da solo. Notò che il più giovane continuava a fissare lo schermo spento del cellulare e solo per curiosità chiese: “Chi chiamavi?”  
“Provavo a chiamare Jensen. Ma il suo cellulare sembra morto. Volevo notizie del lavoro e se era tutto a posto.” rispose semplicemente. A quella risposta, Jeff sospirò, consapevole di quello che aveva dovuto fare il suo fratellino per stargli accanto. Con tutto quello a cui era sottoposto con il suo lavoro, le interviste, le convention e altre cose del genere, era lì. Aveva lasciato tutto ed era volato lì, per stargli accanto. Così cercò di mettere insieme un ringraziamento o forse delle scuse.  
Non era certo di quello che ne sarebbe venuto fuori da quello che stava per dire.  
“Hai creato un bel problema andando via. Non li hai messi nei casini per stare qui?”  
“No. Abbiamo girato quello che serviva. I ragazzi della troupe sono in gamba e faranno un gran lavoro. Come sempre. Non temere. I tuoi capricci non stano mandando a puttane uno show multi premiato e seguito da milioni di persone in tutto il mondo.”  
“Grazie fratellino. Mi sento molto meglio, adesso.”  
Risero. Di cuore. Poi, fu Jared a stuzzicarlo ancora perché il fratello buttasse fuori quello che ancora aveva dentro.  
“Ti va di parlare ancora ?”  
“Di cosa?”  
“Stai davvero meglio?” indagò portando i suoi occhi in quelli del fratello maggiore.  
“Si. Credo che sia passata. È solo che è stato un brutto colpo.”  
“Posso solo immaginarlo ma Jeff, non prendere a male le mie parole. Tu non sei Dio e purtroppo…purtroppo non tutti possono essere salvati.” Mettendogli una mano sulla spalla per dare forza a quello che diceva.  
“Lo so. Lo so” ammise rammaricato e forse arrabbiato per quella verità così palese. “Ma..Joelle!, per la miseria, Joelle era ancora così giovane, ancora con tutta la vita davanti e non posso fare ameno di chiedermi se avessi potuto fare qualcosa per capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava quando la visitavo. Continuo a riprendere la sua cartella clinica per capire se c’è qualcosa che avrei potuto fare e che non ho fatto e continuo a sentirmi una merda perchè non trovo niente.”, ammise sbattendo il pugno sul legno bianco sotto di lui.  
“Allora cerca altrove!”  
“Cosa?” guardandolo stupito di quell’uscita strana.  
“Prova a cercare da un'altra parte quello che non puoi trovare qui.”  
Jeff si tirò su con le spalle cercando una posizione più comoda e ricambiò lo sguardo deciso del minore. “Fratellino, mi stai suggerendo la ricerca?”  
“Perché no?, hai tutte le carte in regola per farlo. Sei un medico in gamba e se me lo permetterai, nel mio piccolo cercherò di darti una mano.” Facendo spallucce come se fosse la cosa più fattibile del mondo e altrettanto facile da attuare.  
“Come ?”  
“Andiamo!, sai che intendo.”  
“Finanziariamente?”  
“No. Facendoti da cavia!!”, esclamò allargando le braccia come un Cristo in croce. “Certo. Finanziariamente!!! Sai che posso. Lo facciamo già con altri enti e tutti i fan che ci seguono ci aiutano ogni volta che chiediamo loro appoggio. Quindi, perché no?”  
Jeff sbuffò come per assimilare la cosa. Non era un idea malvagia. Già un paio di volte c’aveva pensato per altre occasioni, ma la burocrazia e le banche avevano sempre mandato tutto in malora. “Ci sono altri due colleghi che curavano Joelle con me. Lascia che parli con loro. Vediamo se riesco a tirarli dentro questa cosa, Ok?!”  
“Ok.” Fece soddisfatto, Jared, sapendo che questa volta le cose sarebbero andate per il verso giusto.  
“Fratellino ?”  
“Si?”  
“Credo di non avertelo ancora detto.” Disse senza guardarlo, però.  
“Cosa?”  
“Grazie.”  
“…” e Jared annuì solo, felice che la tempesta fosse passata. Sul serio.  
“Non sei più l’esaltato sfrontato che è partito anni fa per fare l’attore con la sola idea di riempirsi di soldi , fama e donne.”  
“Grazie per la fiducia.” Sorrise alzando la birra come per brindare ad una tale affermazione.  
“Fammi finire. Sei diventato un uomo. Un uomo buono. Che sa cosa mettere prima del lavoro e delle luci della ribalta.”  
“L’ho sempre saputo e credo che sia questo che mi ha portato fin dove sono.”  
“Lo credo anch’io.” Andando a toccare la birra del fratello per suggellare quel brindisi rimasto a metà.  
Jared tornò a guardare il suo cellulare e anche questa volta la cosa non sfuggì al fratello. Era tardi. Perché chiamare Jensen sempre di sera tardi. Perché non di mattina. Perché non qualcuno della produzione. Perché Jensen. Sempre Jensen. Perché quello sguardo sul volto del fratellino quando pronunciava quel nome. Un tarlo cominciò a lavorare nella testa del maggiore e azzardò.  
“Posso farti una domanda? , e ti autorizzo a mandarmi al diavolo se quello che ti chiederò è un emerita stronzata!!”  
“Cavolo!, con una premessa del genere non vedo l’ora di sentire l’emerita stronzata. Spara!”, girandosi lievemente verso il fratello.  
Jeff lo guardò serio prima di parlare. Cercava di capire qualcosa dai suoi occhi. Sperava di scorgere qualcosa da un qualsiasi atteggiamento traditore. Se davvero Jared stava nascondendo una cosa di quel genere, per la miseria, avrebbe meritato l’Oscar per l’interpretazione più veritiera del secolo. Così sparò.  
“Da quanto tempo tu e Jensen state insieme?”  
“Cosa?” sbottò in una risata isterica Jared mentre saltava giù dalla balaustra e allontanandosi da lui gli dava le spalle. Jeff aspettava la risposta che non arrivò. Assottigliò lo sguardo sul minore e rincarò la dose.  
“A questo punto avresti dovuto già mandarmi al diavolo!”  
“Posso ancora farlo!!” voltandosi a guardarlo, rosso in viso e apertamente allarmato mentre puntava l’indice dritto in mezzo al viso impassibile del fratello. Questo lo innervosì maggiormente e cominciò a fare davanti e indietro sul portico. Si vedeva che stava cercando una risposta. Avrebbe potuto recitare. Era il suo mestiere mentire. Ma forse quella domanda lo aveva preso troppo alla sprovvista per gettarsi in una improvvisazione plausibile. Forse. O forse quello era il momento che cercava per gridare la verità.  
“Ok!, sto’ aspettando!”, insistette.  
Jared più che ridere sembrava reprimere un sottile verso isterico. Poi, all’improvviso, si fermò davanti a lui, buttò giù le braccia lungo i fianchi e si arrese. Al diamine!, era Jeff. Non lo avrebbe tradito e lui non ne poteva più di tacere la gioia che aveva dentro. “Non posso farlo.”  
“Jared!” quasi soffiò fuori dalle labbra, Jeff.  
“…”  
Si alzò e raggiunse il fratello al centro del portico, dove era rimasto fermo e indifeso. “Quando?”  
“Cosa?, Io o…noi?”  
“Entrambe le cose?”  
“Sai..credo che…insomma …penso che coincidano.” Sorridendo al ricordo di come tutto era iniziato.  
“Ti va di parlarmene?!”  
“Non l’ho mai fatto con nessuno. Non lo abbiamo mai fatto, in verità. Jensen non è messo meglio di me!!”, ammise andandosi a sedere di nuovo.  
“Appunto. Vuoi parlarne?” lo incoraggiò.  
“E’ da un po’ di tempo. Ce ne siamo accorti quando abbiamo scoperto e capito che ci guardavo in maniera diversa da come si sarebbero dovuti guardare due colleghi di lavoro.” Abbassando lo sguardo sentendosi in imbarazzo per quello che stava dicendo. Jeff capì. Gli mise una mano sulla gamba. “Puoi fidarti di me. Lascia che sia io, adesso ad aiutare te.”  
Jared mise la sua mano su quella del fratello e sospirò cercando il fiato per continuare.“Una volta dopo una festa tra amici, stavamo rimettendo in ordine il nostro appartamento e coincidenza!, ci siamo abbassati tutti e due a raccogliere la stessa bottiglia di birra e un secondo dopo ci stavamo baciando. Quando ci siamo allontanati non ci siamo detti niente. Per la verità, non ci rivolgemmo la parola per giorni per paura di dover affrontare la cosa e quando ne parlammo demmo la colpa alla birra e alla baldoria di quella sera. Ma ormai qualcosa era scattato ed esploso tutto quando mi incrinai le costole durante una scena che insistetti per girare senza controfigura.” Disse mettendosi la mano sul lato che si ferì all’epoca.“Quando rimasi a terra per il dolore, l’unica cosa che vedevo vivida in quel momento era il volto sconvolto e preoccupato di Jensen che era accorso per aiutarmi. Non mi ha mai lasciato, nemmeno quando c’era il dottore. Mi ha aiutato a tornare a casa e si è preso cura di me. Qualche giorno dopo quell’incidente mentre cercavo di stringermi il bendaggio da solo, Jensen mi raggiunse in camera e mentre faceva quello che io non ero riuscito a fare con le bende, mi disse: “Non provarci mai più Padalecki! Mi hai fatto prendere un infarto l’altro giorno. Non voglio provare mai più quello che ho provato. Fa’ male!”” sospirando al ricordo di quelle parole. “Non ci siamo mai più lasciati.”  
Jeff aveva ascolta senza interromperlo, poi scattò in piedi prendendo di sorpresa anche Jared che lo seguì solo con lo sguardo stranito. “Un attimo!, aspetta! Tu..tu ti sei incrinato le costole quando stavate girando….cos’era? la quarta stagione?”  
“Si”  
“Porca miseria!!” quasi gridò e poi regolando il volume della voce per non svegliare i loro genitori, continuò.“Sono più di 4 anni!!” esclamò.  
“Cinque se consideri che la nona è quasi andata!”, ammise angelicamente Jared.  
“Mio Dio, Jared.”, scuotendo la testa in segno di dispiacere e Jared credette di aver passato il segno, che per Jeff era troppo, almeno in quel momento. Ma decise che avrebbe accettato qualsiasi reazione da parte del fratello. Non era quello il momento di imporre i suoi problemi. Ma quello che accadde immediatamente dopo sbriciolò ogni suo pensiero negativo.  
“Deve essere doloroso e frustrante non poter vivere serenamente la vostra storia.” eil respiro di Jared tornò regolare mentre ogni cellula del suo corpo fu invasa da gratitudine per quella comprensione. “Come fate ad andare avanti in questo modo? Senza poter …”  
“..toccarci o solo sederci uno accanto all’altro senza che qualcuno storca il muso?” finì per lui con gli occhi lucidi.  
“…”  
“Lo è. Ma abbiamo fatto la nostra scelta. Ci sono troppe persone che dipendono dal nostro lavoro e non tutte sarebbero comprensive come te. Una cosa del genere potrebbe essere come l’iceberg che affondò il Titanic per lo show. Ormai molti non riescono a vedere dove finiscono Sam e Dean e cominciano Jared e Jensen. Se venisse fuori questa cosa i Winchester perderebbero di credibilità. Andrebbe tutto a puttane. I fan meritano i loro eroi come li conoscono e i ragazzi che lavorano con noi ci hanno dato talmente tanto e continuano a darci tanto con il loro lavoro e il loro supporto che siamo contenti di affrontare un sacrificio del genere. Ma io e Jensen siamo ottimisti. Sappiamo che arriverà il giorno in cui potremmo dire al mondo quello che siamo l’uno per l’altro.”  
“Non sbagliavo prima. Sei cresciuto e sono orgoglioso di te e di quello che sei diventato.” Fece il maggiore accarezzando il volto del fratello e portandogli via dalla guancia una lacrima solitaria che testimoniava il dolore per quella situazione ma anche la forza di quella storia.  
“Ho avuto degli ottimi esempi in famiglia.” Fece tirando su col naso e riprendendo il controllo delle sue emozioni. Doveva farlo oppure, era certo, Jeff avrebbe ricominciato a chiamarlo pidocchio.  
“Domani voglio portarti a pesca. Sono secoli che non lo facciamo. Sarà divertente.”  
“Wow!!, quando si dice cambiare argomento!”  
“Andiamo. Ci farà bene. Non dovremo pescare per forza. Staremo solo al centro del lago, fermi, a guardare il nulla, ad ascoltare il gorgoglio dell’acqua e a pensare a come affrontare quello che ci aspetta.”  
“Mi hai convinto, fratellone.”


	3. .3.

Quello stesso giorno, solo di mattina, a miglia di distanza, a Vancouver, negli Studios in cui giravano Supernatural, un allarmato Jensen girava come un ciclone impazzito fra i vari siti in cerca di qualcosa che sembrava di vitale importanza. Gli addetti ai lavori lo guardavano straniti anche perché era davvero una rarità vederlo in quello stato.  
Si fermò sul set del bunker dei Men of Letters dove Misha, Mark e altri del cast insieme al regista di turno, stavano chiacchierando cordialmente in attesa della riunione in sala produzione per la ripresa delle registrazioni, da lì a qualche giorno.  
“Accidenti..accidenti.”, borbottava seccato l’attore. “Dannazione…”, con il tono sempre più alterato. “Cazzo. Cazzo!” esplose, alla fine, buttando all’aria quello che aveva sottomano.  
“Ehi Jensen, questa scena l’abbiamo già girata ed è venuta bene. Grandiosa direi, visto i tweet ricevuti. Non hai bisogno di rifarla.” Fece Singer e a cui Jensen rivolse solo un borbottio maleducato. La cosa sbalordì tutti quelli che avevano assistito alla scena. Non era decisamente una cosa da Jensen.  
“Si può sapere che hai, ragazzo?”  
“Scusa. Scusa. È che credo di aver perso il mio cellulare e …”  
“Capita. Ma questo non ti autorizza a scatenare l’uragano Katrina sul set, soprattutto quello che servirà appena riprenderemo a girare.”  
“Si. Scusa ma il fatto è che..ho problemi di linea a casa e… aspettavo una comunicazione molto importante e….insomma ho dato il mio numero e ora…”, improvvisando una scusa più o meno credibile.  
“Beh!, amico. Rassegnati. Sono appena finite le visite dei fan sui vari set. Credo che dovrai dire addio al tuo aggeggetto. ”, se ne uscì Misha sorridente, ma lui non poteva capire. Nessuno poteva. Sul cellulare c’erano i messaggi di Jared. Tutti i messaggi degli ultimi giorni che era stato via. Di solito resettavano la casella messaggi che si spedivano anche quando erano nello stesso posto per evitare problemi e stare al sicuro da stronzate come quello di essere talmente stupidi da perdere il cellulare. E lui questa volta lo era davvero stato stupido. Non aveva cancellato niente. Il suo Jared non c’era e quei messaggi che rileggeva di tanto in tanto gli permettevano di sentire meno la sua mancanza. E ora era davvero un casino.  
“Che casino!”, sospirò mettendosi la mano sulla bocca con quel gesto così familiare anche per Dean e i suoi momenti di disperazione.  
“Oh, andiamo!, dovrai solo cambiare numero, ripescare da qualche agendina tutti i numeri di telefono e avvisare tutti del casinò che hai fatto.” Fece comprensivo l’amico ignaro del panico che gli stava attanagliando lo stomaco.  
“Avvisare…si, devo avvisare.”, pensando ad avvisare Jared dell’imminente catastrofe. “Torno subito!” correndo quasi via da loro.  
“Ackles , tra 15 minuti c’è la riunione in sala produzione. Jared sarà assente giustificato. Tu, no. Ci siamo intesi?! Cerca di essere puntuale se non vuoi avere la penale.” Gli gridò dietro il regista.  
“Dieci minuti, Bob. Ci sarò, ma dammi solo dieci minuti per avvisare il..la…loro..insomma. Dieci minuti!!” finì non sapendo cosa altro inventarsi.  
Volò verso il suo caravan in cerca di qualche vecchio telefonino, magari dimenticato in un cassetto. E soprattutto di trovarlo carico almeno quanto bastava per chiamare Jared. Mise sottosopra cassetti e contenitori vari, senza avere fortuna. “Andiamo!! Sono certo che doveva essercene uno da qualche parte!!” disse a se stesso. Provò di nuovo e poi ancora da un'altra parte, Inutilmente.  
“Maledizione!!” urlò all’aria.   
“Ehi Jensen!”, fece una voce alle sue spalle che lo fece trasalire. Riconobbe i due ragazzi della troupe. Tim qualcosa e A.J. qualcos’altro. Erano con loro da poco più di un anno e si occupavano di rimettere in ordine i vari set oltre a qualche altro lavoretto di contorno.  
“Ragazzi che ci fate qui?!”, chiese. È vero che passava per un tipo cordiale ma ritrovarsi quei due nel suo camper senza invito e così all’improvviso, andava un po’ oltre il suo significato di cordialità. Era comunque uno fortemente legato alla sua privacy.  
“Niente di che. Passavamo di qui, ti abbiamo visto e ci chiedevamo se volevi unirti a noi per una birra.”  
Dentro di sé, Jensen si rimproverò di aver giudicato come uno snob quella situazione e cambiò atteggiamento versi i due ragazzi.  
“Mi piacerebbe, davvero. Ma tra poco mi aspettano per una riunione in produzione e prima devo trovare un dannato telefonino per fare una chiamata urgente. Come uno stupido credo di aver smarrito il mio.” Si trovò, stranamente, a confidare ingenuamente mentre continuava a girare frenetico nel camper.  
“Cavolo! È un casino quando ti capita di perdere uno di quegli affari.” Fece Tim alle sue spalle senza però muoversi da dove si trovava.  
“Non dirlo a me!” convenne amaramente l’attore.  
“So che certi ci mettono le proprie vite lì dentro.” Aggiunse A.J. quasi sibilando quella sua affermazione così inaspettatamente a luogo.  
“Già!”, rispose ma allo strano tono che A.J. aveva usato qualcosa cominciava a fremere nello suo stomaco. Non li guardò, comunque, per non dare nell’occhio e mostrare l’ansia che aveva.  
“E a volte anche quello di cui sarebbe meglio non lasciare traccia.”, intervenne Tim con tono decisamente tagliente, rendendo, a quel punto, la situazione decisamente pesante.  
“Già.” ripetè Jensen drizzandosi dalla scrivania su cui era chinato e voltando solo la testa verso i due che sorridevano quasi malignamente.  
Un fragoroso Bang! gli rimbombò nella testa ma cercò di mantenere la calma e voltandosi anche con il corpo verso i due continuava a guardarli negli occhi. “Sapete, a volte, una frase o anche una sola parola usata male può rovinare la vita di molte persone. Di molte brave persone.”, provò a mediare Jensen consapevole, ormai, che i due non erano lì per invitarlo ad un allegra bevuta tra amici.  
“ E magari rendere la vita di qualcun altro, migliore.” Disse Tim mentre, dopo aver infilato la mano nel giaccone, tirò fuori il cellulare di Jensen che inspirò pesantemente. Non riuscì a dire niente in quel momento. La sua mente era nel panico. E quello che stava vivendo sembrava la scena di un film giallo di cui lui sembrava essere la vittima. Stupida, stupida vittima.  
Cercando di mantenere un contegno e la freddezza che tante volte aveva mostrato interpretando Dean, cercò di capire le intenzioni dei due. Perché era chiaro che sapevano quello che c’era nel cellulare o non avrebbero avuto quello sguardo così soddisfatto.  
“Che cosa volete ?”  
“Una vita nuova!, Una.Stramaledettissima.Ricca.Vita nuova.” Gli gridò talmente forte contro che Jensen, sorpreso, scattò indietro di un passo.“E tu, mio caro, Ackles, ne sarai il compiaciuto benefattore.”, continuò Tim ritornando al suo tono normale. Ma Jensen cominciò a scuotere il capo e a sorridere quasi istericamente. No. Assolutamente no. Non era da lui sottostare ad una cosa del genere. Nessuna cellula del suo corpo gli avrebbe permesso di dare soddisfazione a quei due bastardi.  
“No. No. Scordatelo, bastardo. Scordatevelo tutti e due, figli di puttana. Non vivrò sotto ricatto.” Li avvisò ghignando nervosamente.  
“Sì che lo farai oppure…”  
“Oppure cosa? Mi sputtanerete ai mass-media!!??” ruggì Jensen oramai furioso. “Non vi darò mai questa soddisfazione. Prima che voi abbiate uno solo dei miei centesimi, tutti sapranno tutto e voi finirete al fresco per furto e tentata estorsione. E vi garantisco che qui in Canada non ci vanno leggeri con le condanne. Uscirete di prigione su tre gambe.”  
“Ma che coraggio. Sembri quasi Dean.” Lo schernì Tim mentre A.J. restava fermo vicino alla porta del camper per controllare l’arrivo di qualcuno.“Ma vedi, tu, non sei Dean. Tu hai troppo da perdere. Tanto. Credimi, davvero tanto.”  
“Che cazzo significa questo ?”  
Tim si mosse verso di lui lentamente ma senza avvicinarsi troppo. “E’ vero! Saresti anche capace di sputtanarti da solo ma sei sicuro che cadresti da solo ?!” invitandolo a guardare una foto su di una parete al suo lato in cui lui era con Jared ad una manifestazione della Red Bull.  
Jensen deglutì, capendo a che cosa faceva riferimento Tim. “Lasciate fuori Jared da tutto questo. Lui non c’entra.”  
“Guarda, guarda!! E’ preoccupato per il fidanzatino!” lo canzonò A.J., mettendosi una mano al petto, mentre prendeva posizione accanto al suo complice.  
“ Tu sta’ zitto o ti spacco la faccia. Stronzo.” Ringhiò feroce Jensen.  
“Ehi Tim!, ora sappiamo chi fa l’uomo tra i due!” continuò stupidamente l’altro.  
“Figlio di…” grugnì prima di saltargli addosso e colpirlo in pieno viso con un pugno violento che lo fece cadere all’indietro mentre Jensen gli saltava addosso per continuare a colpirlo.  
“Lui è un miliardo di volte più uomo di quanto tu possa solo immaginare o solo sperare di essere.”, gli urlava sopra mentre gli assestava un secondo pugno in piena faccia.  
Poi, ad un tratto un calore forte alla testa e una dolorosa fitta violenta lo costrinsero a fermarsi e dopo qualche secondo il buio lo avvolse e il cervello si spense.  
Cadde pesantemente a terra privo di sensi. A.J. lo spostò un po’ di lato, giusto per riuscire a rialzarsi. Il sangue gli usciva copiosamente dal naso e la mascella gli doleva terribilmente.  
“Figlio di puttana!!” esclamò rabbioso mentre assestava un calcio al fianco scoperto di Jensen che non reagì al dolore che sicuramente avrebbe provato per un simile calcio se non fosse stato già privo di sensi. “Questo stronzo deve avermi spaccato il naso!” colpendolo di nuovo e più forte.  
“Ok!, ora datti una calmata.” Lo richiamò Tim gettando per terra il premio dei PCA che aveva usato per tramortire Jensen. “Ci serve intero. Almeno per il momento.”  
“Cosa facciamo adesso?! Non credo che lo convinceremo a darci quello che vogliamo!”  
“No. Non lo convinceremo. Ma possiamo provare a convincere qualcun altro.”  
“Che vuoi dire?!  
“Ascolta!, ormai siamo nella merda e la puzza comincia ad essere insopportabile. Vediamo di cambiare le regole del gioco e cerchiamo di passare al livello successivo.”  
“Non vorrai mica…”  
“Andiamo!! Ricatto. Riscatto. Cosa vuoi che cambi??!!”  
“Ma questo tipo ci attirerà addosso l’impensabile.”  
“No. So come vanno queste cose con i Vip. Terranno la cosa per loro fin quando sarà strettamente indispensabile.”  
“Lo sai che io sono con te, ma…”  
“ Ma cosa?”  
“Credi davvero che quando avremo i nostri soldi, Ackles se ne tornerà a casa sua, calmo e pacifico. Questo tizio è del Texas. E’ un fottuto cowboy.” Gli precisò indicando al complice il suo volto ancora sanguinante. Ma freddamente e decisamente convinto sul da farsi, Tim, lo rassicurò. Nel modo più atroce.  
“ E chi ha detto che tornerà a casa.”  
“…”. Il silenzio era l’unica cosa che poteva rispondere. Annuire in senso di approvazione l’unico gesto per confermare la sua sciagurata lealtà.


	4. Prologo

Jensen continuava a tracciare leggeri baci sul collo di Jared. Sdraiato di fianco a quello che era diventato, oltre ogni sua aspettativa, l’uomo della sua vita. L’amore della sua vita. Godeva di ogni singolo tremore che i suoi baci torturatori strappavano crudeli al suo amante.  
Jared, dal canto suo, si lasciava torturare. Gli piaceva e ne godeva.Adorava sentire le labbra di Jensen su di lui. Adorava sentire le sue mani calde che lo brandivano autoritarie e lo stringevano al suo corpo. Vicino, il più vicino possibile, perché nemmeno l’aria potesse dividerli.  
Ma qualcosa quella sera non era come doveva essere. Jared lo sapeva, colpevole. Jensen lo capì. Conosceva e sapeva , ormai, troppo bene, quando Jared aveva qualcosa che non andava. Quando c’era qualcosa che lo turbava. Infatti, quando il più giovane provò il freddo sul collo e sul petto causato dall’improvvisa lontananza di Jensen, aprì gli occhi e vedendo il suo uomo che lo guardava dubbioso ma dolce, alzò una mano verso il volto amato e quasi supplicò.  
“Ti prego, non fermarti.” Accarezzandolo con il dorso della mano tremante un po’ per l’eccitazione del momento e un po’ per la paura di essere stato scoperto.  
“Che hai, piccolo?” gli sussurrò comprensivo, Jensen.  
“Non…non fermarti. Io ti…” ma non riuscì a finire. “Per la miseria!”, pensò. “Non posso continuare così! Non posso continuare a mentirgli così, anche qui, adesso. Devo dirglielo!”  
“Jared ?!”, sospirò interrogativo Jensen quando lo vide affondare la testa nel cuscino, stringere gli occhi e portarsi la mano libera sul viso come per coprire un qualche colpa mentre sbuffava pesantemente.  
“Mi dispiace. Sul serio, mi dispiace.”  
“Di cosa ?” si stupì il maggiore pensando solo ad un momento di mancanza di…voglia. Così, cerco di consolare. “Andiamo, non è un problema. Facciamo un lavoro stressante che va avanti per ore senza badare a caldo, freddo, pioggia o neve. Non siamo robot. Può capitare di non…”  
“Non è questo!!” Lo interruppe Jared quasi imbarazzato dall’allusione del compagno. “Non è questo.” Sussurrò poi, più mortificato.  
“Cos’è allora? Dimmelo. Parla con me.” Fece Jensen facendosi premuroso mentre gli stringeva la mano e gli spostava quella che, Jared, ancora aveva sugli occhi.  
“Non so da dove iniziare.”  
“Prova dall’inizio.”  
“ E’ successo qualcosa. Qualcosa di cui non ti ho parlato. Non trovavo mai il coraggio di farlo.” Iniziò mentre il respiro di Jensen si era già fermato alla prima frase.  
“Credevo di poter risolvere la cosa senza farti soffrire in qualche modo…”  
Bang. Ora, era fermo anche il cuore.  
“ Ma che…”  
“…ne ho parlato con Jim e Bob. Loro hanno capito e vedranno di aggiustare lo script senza traumatizzare troppo la storyline della stagione…”  
Jensen, ormai, si era perso in quell’assurdo monologo in cui si era lanciato Jared. Cercava di trovare una spiegazione a quello che il ragazzo gli stava confidando ma, quasi, terrorizzato, i pezzi di quel discorso stavano dando vita ad un pensiero che pian piano prendeva sempre più consistenza.  
E mentre cercava di rimettere insieme le idee riuscì solo a farfugliare poche parole. “Jim…Bob…cosa..sanno…cosa c’entrano?”  
“Ascoltami.” Fece Jared tirandosi su e portando con se anche Jensen che lo seguì come un automa. “ So che avevi fatto dei progetti per la pausa di primavera. Progetti per noi. Ma io non posso più mentirti e tenerti nascosta questa cosa.”  
“Jared…”  
“Ho detto a Bob che te ne avrei parlato io.”  
“Parlato di cosa ?!”  
Jared sospirò per trovare la forza e il coraggio di finire quella conversazione e togliersi il peso che si portava dentro, una volta per tutte. “Domani gireremo delle scene in cui Sam verrà messo fuori combattimento per almeno un paio di episodi, quindi in linea con le due settimane prima della pausa…”.  
“Jared..” sembrava che quella fosse l’unica parola che riuscisse a pronunciare. Jensen era, ormai, nel panico più totale. Non poteva essere quello che sembrava. Dio!, Jared lo stava lasciando e lo stava facendo cominciando con l’allontanarsi dalla serie. “Non è possibile!”, pensò, “Non sta accadendo.” Continuava a ripetersi nella testa e mentre continuava a seguire le parole di Jared con il terrore di sentire dove lo avrebbero portato.  
“Jared, non…” provò a dire ma Jared lo anticipò e prendendogli entrambe le mani tra le sue, non lo guardò ma dolorosamente mortificato respirò profondamente pronto a dare il colpo di grazia ad un Jensen già agonizzante.  
“Jensen, mi dispiace ma io devo….” , stava per finire la sua frase quando alzò gli occhi colpevoli su Jensen e quello che vide lo stranì. Il compagno lo fissava sconvolto. I profondi occhi verdi erano spalancati su di lui, lucidi, imploranti, disperatamente feriti. Poi a quell’immagine muta e immobile si aggiunse il sonoro. Fu solo un sussurro. Forse una preghiera. Suonò come una supplica.  
“Ti prego. Non lasciarmi.”  
Ci volle qualche attimo perché Jared potesse dare senso ad una tale richiesta. Lasciare Jensen? Cosa ? Come ? Perché ?si ripeteva mentre, sconcertato, continuava a fissare Jensen che fermo davanti a lui non smetteva di stringergli le mani.  
Poi, finalmente, una luce si accese e riprese il controllo della sua mente. “Ma cosa ti è….”, stava per dire venuto in mente , ma questa volta fu Jensen ad interromperlo.  
“Ascolta. So che in questi giorni, no.., ok.., settimane sono stato il più delle volte intrattabile e scontroso e qualche volta anche un po’ stronzo come tre giorni fa quando me la sono presa con te per quella maledetta scena. Ma, insomma, hai visto quando quei dannati sceneggiatori stanno caricando emotivamente Dean e tu sai quando questo pesi su di me. Mi conosci e sai che non sempre riesco a spegnere subito l’interruttore dopo il cut.” Ormai era lanciato e sapeva che si stava giocando tutto. “Ti prego, per favore, non buttare tutto all’aria per questo. Parlerò io con Jim o con Bob o direttamente con Eric. Gli dirò di alleggerire un po’ la cosa. Userò la scusa del crollo psicologico dell’attore se andrà avanti così. Sai che questa cosa fa sempre paura quando uno show va alla grande. I produttori non se lo faranno ripetere due volte…andiamo…non…”, ma mentre parlava, all’improvviso si accorse di non sentire più la sua voce e di aver perso la facoltà o la libertà di muovere la sua bocca. Poi capì. Era Jared. Lo stava baciando o meglio gli stava letteralmente portando via l’aria dai polmoni e sembrava volergli portar via la vita stessa per quanto si stava cibando di lui in quel momento.  
Spense tutto e si lasciò trasportare in quel bacio disperato. Gli portò le mani intorno al viso per attirarlo di più a sé mentre Jared continuava a tenergli una mano dietro la nuca come per impedire che andasse via da lui e con l’altra mano lo accarezzava lentamente la schiena liscia e forte. Quella stessa schiena su cui aveva dormito innumerevoli notti in quella strana posizione che era tanto scomoda quanto meravigliosa perché gli permetteva di sentire il battito del cuore di Jensen che lo cullava fino al sonno con il ritmico alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo respiro.  
Quando sentì l’estrema necessità di riprendere fiato a malincuore si staccò dalle labbra di Jared e si accorse che questi lo stava fissando con un sorriso su cui c’era dolcezza ma anche sorpresa.  
“Io non capisco.”, iniziò Jensen, “perchè questo se vuoi lasciarmi.” Alludendo al bacio.  
“….”  
“Se pensavi che fosse un modo per rendere indolore la cosa, ti sbagli. È il contrario. Te lo garantisco.”  
“…”  
“Diamine!!”, quasi gridò. “Dì qualcosa!!”  
“Tu. Sei. Completamente. Impazzito.” Esplose a quel punto Jared. “Tu devi trovare il modo di mandare al diavolo Dean quando sei fuori dal set, perché quel tipo ti sta dando alla testa.”  
E a quel punto Jensen si perse di nuovo. Che avesse frainteso tutto ? Che fosse altro quello che Jared stava cercando di dirgli? Per un po’, solo per un secondo, pregò di sbagliare, perchè se così fosse stato, se davvero aveva frainteso tutto, avrebbe fatto una figura da perfetto stupido e di certo Jared avrebbe avuto il coltello dalla parte del manico per molto, molto tempo. Poi, virtualmente, si prese a schiaffi da solo. A che stava pensando!! Meglio un eternità sottoposto alle assurde prese in giro di Jared che un vita senza di lui. Avrebbe accettato di tutto pur di averlo al suo fianco.  
“Io non…” farfugliò, “..tu dicevi che è successo qualcosa…che non potevi più mentirmi e …”, continuò passandosi una mano sulla faccia tesa , “…e poi il fatto del ko di Sam ..e poi avevi quello sguardo così colpevole. E dato come mi sono comportato io in questo periodo ho fatto due più due e allora…”  
“…e allora vedi di cambiare le batterie alla tua calcolatrice, perché comincia a dare i numeri.” , lo interruppe finalmente. “Ma come ti è saltato in mente una cosa del genere ?!”  
“Allora che diavolo era tutto quel discorso?” sbottò acuendo la voce e alzando le braccia in modo sconsolato. Jared, a quel punto, ammise a se stesso che forse aveva reso il suo discorso un po’ troppo generico e ripensando a come lo aveva impostato e il modo in cui lo stava dicendo a Jensen, capì il perché di quel frainteso.  
“ Ci sono dei seri problemi a casa. Devo tornare dai miei per un po’ e la cosa coincide con la pausa dalle riprese.” Disse finalmente senza troppi giri di parole.  
“problemi?..Tuo padre?”, chiese preoccupato Jensen e riprendendo le mani del compagno.  
“No. Si tratta di Jeff. Ha perso una paziente che aveva in cura da anni, che sperava di poter salvare e a cui era molto affezionato ed è andato in crisi. Pare che voglia mollare tutto. Mamma e papà non riescono a stargli dietro per quanto ci provino. Io credevo di poter fare qualcosa da qui, ma non ci sono riuscito ed ora non voglio, non posso, lasciare che mio fratello perda tutto quello per cui ha lavorato e sudato. Devo andare e stargli accanto e magari aiutarlo a capire da dove iniziare di nuovo. Riesci a capirmi?”  
“ Certo. Si. Certo che ti capisco.” accarezzandogli il viso triste e preoccupato.  
“Era questo che volevo dirti. Che non posso partire con te come avevamo progettato da tanto e che per colpa mia il tuo Dean dovrà penare ancora di più.”  
“Al diavolo Dean!, sei tu quello di cui mi preoccupo adesso.” Gli disse afferrandolo per le spalle curve per il rammarico e tirandolo su. E quando i loro occhi si incrociarono Jared sembrò quasi riaversi da una notizia assurda.  
“Ma come ti è saltato in mente che ti volessi lasciare!!??” esclamò.  
“Io non…” cercò di rispondere Jensen, provando a nascondere un lieve imbarazzo che venne tradito dal rossore che gli dipinse il viso imbronciato.  
“Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato e penato per capire e accettare quello che provavamo l’uno per l’altro. E che ci ha permesso di arrivare fin qui.” E così dicendo lo spinse indietro facendolo sdraiare sulla schiena, allungandosi al suo fianco e infilando una gamba tra le gambe di Jensen che si ritrovò così avvinghiato a lui. Sorrise a quella situazione e decise che si sarebbe lasciato rimproverare ancora un po’ da Jared, visto che le rimostranze del giovane amante includevano carezze pericolosamente impertinenti tra le sue gambe e baci affamati che volevano cibarsi del suo collo, del suo mento e del suo petto ansimante. L’aveva fatta grossa e se quella era la punizione che Jared aveva in mente, chi era lui per sottrarsi alla giusta condanna.  
“Io ti amo e..” sentenziò Jared mentre portava avanti quel dolce supplizio sul corpo fremente di Jensen che sotto il peso dell’altro stringeva le lenzuola sotto di lui per cercare di opporre un stupida resistenza alle sensazioni che dal basso ventre gli esplodevano in tutto il corpo. “..e ti appartengo. E tu appartieni a me. Mi appartiene il tuo collo…” dove vi posò un bacio caldo e bagnato. “ Mi appartiene questo corpo!” posando un altro bacio al centro del petto sudato di Jensen che cominciava ad ansimare vistosamente.  
“Jared!!” sussurrò quando sentì i denti dell’amato che si stringevano intorno ad uno dei suoi capezzoli e la sua lingua che lo stuzzicava per piegarlo ai suoi voleri.  
“Mi appartiene il tuo cuore.” Continuò posando un bacio deciso, lì, dove sentiva il battito impazzito del cuore del suo amante.  
“Dio!!!...se vuoi uccidermi. Fallo in fretta.” soffiò fuori dalle labbra tremanti, Jensen, cercando di nascondere con un sorriso sforzato l’eccitazione che stava demolendo ogni suo pensiero coerente.  
“E avere pietà per quello che hai solo osato pensare?! Scordatelo.” Proferì disegnandosi sul volto un sottile sorriso crudele. Si tirò su con un leggero scatto, quel tanto che bastava per far arrivare l’apice del suo sesso eccitato tra i muscoli tesi del sedere di Jensen.  
“Mmmhh!!!..” mugugnò Jensen inarcandosi istintivamente verso il bacino di Jared che per ripicca si staccò quel tanto da interrompere quel peccaminoso contatto.  
“Mi appartengono questi occhi.” Avvicinandosi quanto bastava per poterli baciare dolcemente mentre Jensen sotto di lui cercava invano di catturare le sue labbra.  
“ Mi appartiene questa bocca.” Gli soffiò caldo sulle labbra mentre ne seguiva il contorno con la lingua e quando si rese conto che Jensen annaspava in cerca disperata di un contatto fisico, decise di accontentarlo e si gettò, voglioso, su quelle labbra imploranti che non appena riconobbero il suo sapore cercarono in ogni modo di potersene sfamare. Le lingue si incontrarono e si scontrarono in una danza bagnata e sensuale. I respiri affannati di entrambi divennero uno solo che suonava nella stanza come una canzone scritta da ciò che stavano provando in quel momento. Le cui parole erano il continuo ripetere dei loro nomi, le richieste di avere di più, la voglia di concedere ancora più piacere. Le mani si muovevano eccitate e disperate sui loro corpi, tra i loro corpi, in cerca spasmodica di un modo per non lasciarsi mai.  
“Jared, io ho ….”  
“Ssssh!, sta’ zitto. Baciami. Ancora. Adesso.” sembrò ordinargli l’altro. E Jensen ubbidì. Infondo lui era quello in punizione anche se in quelle situazioni, di solito, era lui a prendere certe iniziative e ad avere un atteggiamento più “autoritario”. Sapeva che quel prevalere era una sorta di rivincita da parte di Jared, ma accidenti, quel maledetto se la stava prendendo con una calma quasi asfissiante e lui non resisteva più a quelle torture. Sentiva il suo corpo caldo sopra di lui. Sentiva il sesso di Jared tra le sue gambe che provavano ad aprirsi per poter approfondire quella vicinanza. Avrebbe voluto di più. Voleva disperatamente di più. Il suo corpo lo esigeva. Il suo cuore lo reclamava. L’amore che provava per Jared urlava di trovare pace.  
“Voglio fare più che baciarti.” Deciso a capovolgere la sua condizione.  
“No. Non te lo meriti, mio caro. Non ancora, per lo meno.”  
Era stanco di quel gioco. “Ok! Ora basta!!” e facendo leva sul braccio libero si spinse velocemente verso Jared che perse il suo equilibrio e si ritrovò intrappolato sotto il corpo sudato e prepotente di Jensen.  
“Ehi!!” si lamentò senza troppa convinzione.  
“E’ ora che io paghi il mio debito e che tu riscuota il tuo premio.” Sussurrò con la voce roca mentre spingeva il bacino contro quello di Jared. Questi, d’istinto, si morse il labbro per il piacere che aveva percepito come una scarica in tutto il corpo quando aveva sentito la prepotente erezione di Jensen contro la sua e d’istinto afferrò la schiena del suo amante per attirarlo il più vicino possibile. Per poi lasciarlo di nuovo e non dargli soddisfazione portando le mani una al petto del compagno per cercare di tenerlo lontano e l’altra la lasciò cadere mollemente sul letto senza però evitare di strusciarla lascivamente sul fianco dell’altro.  
Jensen gemette quando sentì la mano di Jared accarezzargli così sensualmente la pelle calda e gemette quando lo vide mordersi il labbro. Era una cosa che lo faceva impazzire. Era come se Jared assaggiasse il sapore che gli aveva lasciato sulle labbra e volesse tenerlo dentro di sé. Allora perché farlo lesinare!! Si chinò su di lui impetuoso pronto a baciarlo, ma Jared sembrava davvero non voler dargliela vinta. Cercava di divincolarsi da quella stretta. Cercava di riprendere il controllo anche se era certo che Jensen non avrebbe ceduto tanto facilmente, infatti questi resosene conto, appesantì la situazione.  
Con una gamba si insinuò tra le gambe di Jared, costringendolo a divaricarle e quando fu certo di aver un sicuro acceso lasciò che anche l’altra sua gamba si posizionasse tra le due dell’altro.  
“Te la farò pagare.” Minacciò Jared, anche se gli stava sorridendo malizioso.  
“ Sì. Non vedo l’ora. Quando e come vuoi!!” rispose altrettanto maliziosamente mentre gli bloccava entrambi i polsi sopra la testa per evitare altri ammutinamenti. Jared sotto di lui si muoveva nel tentativo di divincolarsi ma senza accorgersene quel suo sforzo non fece altro che alimentare l’eccitazione tra i loro due corpi ed entrambi si trovarono a stringere i denti per evitare di capitolare e mettere fine a quella schermaglia amorosa e dare via libera a quello che era giusto avvenisse.  
“Ok! Ti lascerò andare e lascerò che tu abbia la tua vittoria ma prima voglio dirti una cosa.” Jared notò che Jensen era improvvisamente serio anche se sul viso erano evidenti i segni dell’eccitazione e dello sforzo che faceva per trattenersi. Non disse niente ma assottigliò lo sguardo e piegò solo leggermente la testa da un lato come se stesse aspettando che l’uomo si confidasse.  
E si confidò.E ciò che disse furono le parole più belle e toccanti che il giovane avesse mai sentito. Fu la dichiarazione d’amore più bella e sincera che mai avrebbe sperato nella sua vita potesse essergli fatta.  
“Sei il motivo per cui mi sveglio al mattino perché so che la prima cosa che vedranno i miei occhi sarà il tuo viso accanto al mio. Sei la ragione per cui non vedo l’ora che arrivi la notte perché so che potrò dormirti accanto e respirare il tuo respiro fin quando il mattino non mi concederà di nuovo di rivedere il tuo volto. Non riesco ad immaginare un mondo senza di te, ad immaginare di poter solo respirare senza averti accanto. Non riesco più ad immaginare la mia vita senza di te, senza le tue assurde esplosioni di energia e i tuoi momenti di malinconia. Non riesco più a vedermi solo. Non riesco a pensare cosa posso aver fatto di così buono in questa vita dato che la vita stessa mi ha concesso…te.” La voce era rotta dall’emozione e un po’ da quella dannata timidezza che a volte anche se era con Jared prendeva il sopravvento.  
“Jensen..” sussurrò solo Jared che ormai vedeva il suo amante avvolto in una sorta di nebbia. Poi si rese conto. No, non era nebbia. Erano lacrime.  
Jensen ne raccolse una che era riuscita a trovare una via di fuga dagli occhi del suo amore e baciò a ritroso il tragitto che quella aveva fatto fino a quando aveva trovato la sua fine sul cuscino. Si ritrovò così a guardare negli occhi un Jared profondamente emozionato, gli baciò dolcemente le labbra tremanti e sospirando concluse quella sua meravigliosa dichiarazione.  
“Ti amo. Ti amo come non ho mai amato in vita mia e come mai avrei potuto sperare di amare ed essere amato.” E detto questo gli lasciò i polsi e se anche rimase tra le sue gambe si tirò su e alzò le mani in segno di resa. Credeva che Jared, ora più che mai, avrebbe voluto prevalere. Invece, accadde il contrario. Con grande sorpresa di Jensen. Jared Padalecki che non coglieva l’attimo e che rimaneva senza parole.  
“Jared ?!!”  
“Fai l’amore con me, Jensen.” Fu la meravigliosa risposta al suo richiamo. Allungò le braccia verso di lui per richiamarlo a sé. Richiamo a cui Jensen cedette. Si sdraiò su di lui, lasciando che i loro corpi aderissero perfettamente e lo baciò dolcemente all’inizio, poi, pian piano il sapore l’uno dell’altro innescò come un esplosione di sensazioni. Le loro lingue si ritrovarono più vogliose di quando erano state costrette a separarsi. Le mani cercavano di raggiungere ogni centimetro di pelle dell’uno e dell’altro in cerca di posti che ardevano e fremevano nell’essere toccati. Furono quelle di Jensen a farsi più spinte e si insinuarono tra le gambe di Jared che gemette di piacere quando raggiunsero quel posto proibito e incandescente.  
“O mio Dio, Jensen…continua…continua…” sospirò quando un dito di Jensen si fece spazio dolcemente in quel luogo segreto portatore di puro piacere.  
“Ti voglio. Dio!, quanto ti voglio…” sospirò Jensen mentre si lanciava bramoso sulle labbra del suo uomo che ormai sconvolto da quell’intrusione gemeva e godeva senza freno spinto ormai oltre il limite anche dalle frizioni delle loro erezioni contro i ventri caldi e sudati.  
“Non resisto più, Jensen. Voglio sentirti dentro di me. Voglio diventare parte di te. Voglio appartenerti. Ti prego, prendimi. Prendimi. Adesso.” Lo supplicò rivelando con gli occhi ancora lucidi, l’amore profondo che provava per quell’uomo che lo stava guardando nello stesso modo.  
Jensen non attese oltre. Sfilò lentamente le dita godendo dell’espressione di piacere che vedeva dipinta sul volto del compagno e colmò il momentaneo vuoto con se stesso. Gli scivolò dentro piano per godere di ogni secondo e di ogni brivido di piacere e gemette con lui quando gli fu completamente dentro.  
Jared gli si avvinghiò addosso incapace di lasciarlo andare, lo baciò succhiando dalle sue labbra ogni stilla di godimento, rubando ogni suo respiro affannato. “Muoviti, muoviti!!” implorò. Jensen iniziò a muoversi ritmicamente dentro e fuori di lui. Affondava e gemeva. Gemeva e godeva del piacere che dava e riceva dalle incitazioni infuocate di Jared e dalle sue mani che frementi si muovevano sul suo corpo seguendo all’unisono le spinte vigorose di Jensen. Quando sentì che era ormai al limite e che non avrebbe più resistito oltre, Jared strinse forte le mani sui fianchi di Jensen per aiutarsi a sentirlo dentro di sé il più possibile e assecondare gli affondi appassionati del maggiore, anche lui oramai al limite.  
“Vieni con me. Vieni con me.” Lo incitò Jared ormai al limite dell’orgasmo.  
“Baciami.” Ordinò Jensen.  
Obbedì. E in quel bacio risuonò la più favolosa delle sinfonie che due amanti potessero mai eseguire.In quell’ultimo disperato e passionale contatto di labbra arrossate e gonfie, trovò pace la furia di un istinto puramente fisico ma anche la conferma di un sentimento tanto profondo quanto poteva esserlo l’abisso più profondo del mare.  
Jensen crollò letteralmente sfinito sul corpo ancora ansimante di Jared e i loro respiri ancora affannati dall’orgasmo cominciarono a risuonare all’unisono nel silenzio della camera da letto. I loro battiti pian piano si andarono placando e fu il maggiore a muoversi per primo. Scivolò via dal corpo di Jared che provò immediatamente quella calda mancanza e si sistemò al suo fianco sdraiandosi lui stesso di fianco al compagno. Appoggiò la mano sotto la testa e restò fermo a mezzaria per poter ammirare i lineamenti sudati e decisamente soddisfatti del suo giovane amante. Jensen avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa di particolarmente romantico ma in linea con quello che era successo quella sera, discorsi travisati compresi, se ne uscì con qualcosa che sbalordì e segretamente entusiasmò Jared.  
“Voglio farlo ancora. E ancora. Voglio prenderti ed essere preso da te tutta la notte.”  
“Ora sei tu che vuoi uccidermi.” Rise il giovane spostando lo sguardo sull’altro che al contrario, non rideva. Affatto. Jared non potè fare altro che deglutire e fremere all’idea di… quell’idea.  
“No. Ti giuro che domani sera quando salirai su quell’aereo avrai ancora la sensazione che io sia dentro di te. Voglio che tu senta ancora il mio sapore sulle labbra quando le morderai come stai facendo adesso.” E non resistendo ad una simile visione si chinò a baciarle. “Voglio darti tutto il possibile di me, perché tu possa portarlo con te, domani. Perché tu , spero, senta il meno possibile la mia mancanza.”  
“Jensen, sento già la tua mancanza.”  
“Ok!, allora cosa posso fare per..”  
“Niente. Mantieni la promessa che hai appena fatto.” E senza dare la possibilità a Jensen di rispondere in qualche maniera lo attirò verso di lui e lo legò a sé con un bacio profondo e umido. Spostò la mano che aveva usato per avvicinare il viso di Jensen, tra le gambe del compagno e lo trovò, piacevolmente, già pronto. E lo era anche lui, dato che Jensen aveva preso la stessa iniziativa.  
Si amarono così, tutta la notte, a volte in modo dolce e discreto. A volte spinti da un irrefrenabile passione. Si amarono come se fosse stata la loro ultima notte ma consapevoli che non lo era e che quello che gli dava la forza e la voglia di continuare era la paura che una volta che si fossero abbandonati al sonno e all’inevitabile stanchezza avrebbero dovuto separarsi. E la stanchezza arrivò, lenta e dolce, come la più delicata delle ninna nanne. Li cullò in sonno tranquillo uno tra le braccia dell’altro. I volti vicini, rivolti uno verso l’altro perché, al mattino, la prima cosa che i loro occhi dovevano vedere erano i loro sguardi innamorati.


	5. .4.

Qualche ora dopo, Jensen riaprì a stento gli occhi. Gli bruciavano e una strana luce che aveva di fronte non rendeva la cosa più facile. Gli faceva terribilmente male la testa e provò ad alzare una mano per capirne il perché ma stranamente né la destra né la sinistra volevano ubbidire a quel semplice comando. Poi, si rese conto. Aveva le mani legate. Uno strano nodo le teneva unite sul davanti e un pezzo di corda gli scendeva tra le gambe leggermente piegate fino ad arrivare alle sue caviglie dove si attorcigliava in più cerchi in modo da bloccargli anche le gambe. Era completamente immobilizzato.  
Il panico lo invase. Strinse gli occhi. Li chiuse. E pregò che quello che ricordava fosse stato solo un incubo. Sperò stupidamente, che da un momento all’altro il regista gridasse “STOP!”, ma così non fu. Sentiva il sudore che cominciava a colargli sulla schiena e sulla fronte.  
“Non è possibile!”, sussurrò. “Non sta accadendo sul serio.”  
“E invece sta accadendo.” Fece Tim dietro di lui. Jensen si girò di scatto o per lo meno provò a girare solo la testa verso la voce che lo aveva riportato alla realtà. “Penso di averti dato una bella botta!! Hai fatto il Bell’Addormentato per tutta la notte. Credevo quasi di averti accoppato. Ma eccoti qui!!, Sveglio e pimpante. Beh!, più o meno!!”  
Un giorno! E’ passato un dannatissimo giorno!!  
“Andiamo!, sul serio?!” esclamò cercando di nascondere la paura che provava. “Rapimento?!”  
“Non è così che doveva andare!” lo rimproverò innocentemente il provetto rapitore.  
“Amico, siamo in Canada. E se già dall’altra parte per questa stronzata ci sono 30 anni, immagina, qui, quale fine farete!!” provò a spiegare sperando in una qualche reazione di …rimorso?, forse?  
“Andiamo, siete ancora in tempo. Lasciatemi andare e sparite prima che vi trovi la polizia!” Cazzo! Jensen si può essere più stupidi di così??!!, si rimproverò silenziosamente in un angolo della sua mente ormai isterica.  
“Esatto!!, perché la prima cosa che faresti è andare a raccontare tutto alla diligente polizia canadese!”  
Cerca di rimediare!, “Per la miseria!, credi davvero che non mi stiano già cercando. Mi aspettavano in produzione e quando i grandi capi vedono che qualcuno manca, sguinzagliano tutti i loro mastini. Da dove credi che sia spuntata fuori l’idea dei cani infernali!!”  
“Tim?”  
“Che c’è?” rivolgendo bruscamente al richiamo di A.J.  
“Ha ragione. È passato un bel po’ da quando siamo andati via dal set. Sicuramente lo staranno cercando e quel Clif, è come un cane da guardia e di certo, avrà dato l’allarme. Ci sono le telecamere in giro per li studios e poi il suo camper …insomma c’era un bel casino lì dentro quando siamo usciti. Abbiamo addirittura lasciato quel coso sporco di sangue sul pavimento.”  
“…”  
“ Se hanno chiamato qualcuno, di sicuro la prima cosa che faranno è visionare i filmati della sicurezza.”, continuò.  
“Se?, genio??!!” esclamò Jensen dal basso della brandina su cui era costretto a stare sdraiato. “Sanno già chi siete e che cosa avete fatto. Datemi ascolto, mollate tutto e vaporizzatevi e forse avrete una chance di passare almeno il confine.”  
Tim lo guardava, poi sbottò feroce.  
“E sia!”, si avvicinò veloce a Jensen che lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati provando puro terrore per quello che forse stava per accadere e in quella frazione di secondo prima che la mano di Tim lo agguantasse l’unica cosa che riuscì a pensare fu “Jared”.  
Tim afferrò Jensen per le spalle e lo tirò su senza troppa gentilezza.  
“Tim?” fece A.J. dietro di lui non sapendo cosa volesse fare il suo compare.  
“Aspetta…no…ascoltami…cosa vuoi…” cercò di dire qualcosa Jensen, provando ad opporre un inutile resistenza agli strattoni di McCoy ma poi si fermò quando vide quello che questi stava preparando. Sistemò una sedia al centro della stanza e senza troppi complimenti costrinse Jensen a sedersi. Proprio davanti a lui, si sistemò con il suo cellulare, quello che gli aveva sottratto. Lo attivò con la funzione video e prima di iniziare a registrare dettò le sue condizione ad un Jensen palesemente sconvolto ma ancora sotto controllo.  
“Ora ti darò le tue battute e tu le reciterai per me in questa scatoletta”.  
“No.”  
“Si, invece. Sappiamo che non possiamo arrivare alla tua famiglia. Ma di certo possiamo arrivare alla tua dolce metà.”  
“Vi ho detto di lasciare Jared fuori da questa storia.”  
“Andiamo , credi che a questo punto sia davvero possibile?! Anzi, è stato quasi stupido da parte nostra non fare questa cosa prima. Avremmo già risolto. Il tuo amichetto non ci penserà due volte a darci i soldi quando ti vedrà in queste condizioni. Però prima, come ogni bravo attore, devi passare per il trucco.” E così dicendo fece cenno a A.J. di prendersi la rivincita per quello che aveva subito nel camper dell’attore.  
A.J. non se lo fece ripetere due volte e posizionatosi di fronte a Jensen cominciò a colpirlo al volto e ovunque riuscisse a raggiungerlo, dando sfogo alla sua vendetta. Vigliacca vendetta visto che Jensen non poteva reagire e tanto meno difendersi. Cercò di assecondare i primi colpi provando ad anticiparli come gli aveva insegnato il capo stunts della serie. Ma A.J. non era poi così stupido, capì cosa stava facendo l’attore e dopo aver, per così dire, lisciato il primo e il secondo colpo al viso, con il terzo e i seguenti non sbaglio cominciando a colpirlo ai fianchi per poi ritornare al volto. Jensen, a quel punto aveva perso ogni vantaggio e cominciò a subire quell’assurda punizione e dopo il decimo pugno ben assestato iniziò a perdere lucidità. Solo a quel punto, Tim, fermò l’assalto dell’amico. “ Perfetto!!, penso proprio che ci siamo!” esclamò soddisfatto. Disse ad un Jensen stordito dai colpi, quello che avrebbe dovuto riferire nel video: poca pubblicità, tanti soldi..bla, bla, bla vari sul rischio di essere ucciso o la possibilità di tornare a casa. Lasciò bruscamente la presa che aveva sui capelli di Jensen e che aveva usato per tirargli su la testa pesantemente abbandonata sul petto. “Ciak!, si gira.”  
********  
In mezzo al lago, la barca, dove Jeff e Jared facevano decisamente finta di pescare, si lasciava trasportare docilmente dalle increspature dell’acqua e mentre assaporavano l’aria tiepida del pomeriggio, un brivido veloce attraverso la schiena del più giovane che tremò visibilmente.  
“Freddo?”, chiese Jeff.  
“No. Solo…non lo so…una strana sensazione.”, mise una mano in tasca in cerca di qualcosa. “Cazzo!”  
“Che c’è ora?!”  
“Ho dimenticato il cellulare.”  
“Non credo che ti serva per pescare!, a meno che tu non lo voglia tirare in testa a qualche carpa.”  
“ Smettila, Jeff.”, disse con tono stranamente irrequieto.  
“Jared, stavo scherzando, se non lo hai capito!”  
“Scusa ma…non lo so…è che…diavolo, non lo so!!”  
Jeff, vide che il fratello si stava agitando cosi gli chiese se volesse ritornare a casa, giusto per calmarlo.  
“Si. Per favore. Ho bisogno di fare una telefonata.”  
“Jensen?!” azzardò.  
Un po’ imbarazzato rispose un timido “si”.  
“Non ti preoccupare. Fra un ora saremo a casa.”  
“Grazie.”, disse e in effetti dopo poco più di un ora era in camera sua alla ricerca frenetica di un carica batteria.  
“Questo dannato è praticamente morto. Non si accende nemmeno.”  
“Sta’ calmo Jared, prendi il mio!”, fece tirando fuori da un cassetto il suo cellulare e porgendolo al fratello. E mentre questi componeva il numero di Jensen senza avere risposta, Jeff cercava in giro e fra le cose del minore il caricatore. Jared allora mandò un sms al numero di Clif sperando che fosse con lui. Ma dopo aver atteso uno o due interminabili minuti, si rese conto che sia Clif che Jensen avrebbero potuto rispondere se avessero potuto. In quel momento Jeff gli porse il caricatore con il cellulare già collegato e pronto all’uso. Jared quasi glielo strappò di mano e si rese conto che le sue mani tremavano. Ma che diavolo gli stava succedendo?, perché quell’ansia assurda?  
Il tempo di selezionare di nuovo il numero di Jensen che il cellulare gli squillò tra le mani e sul display apparve il numero di Clif. Rispose velocemente e nella fretta per sbaglio mise il vivavoce.  
“Clif?”  
“Jared, dove diavolo sei finito? Sono due giorni che provo a chiamarti e..”  
“Scusa, è che ero fuori città con mio fratello e ho dimenticato il cellulare e appeno me ne sono accorto sono…”  
“Jared, devi tornare, ragazzo. Qui è successo un gran casino.”  
“Cosa?, problemi con i capi?, Sapevano perché sono partito. Che cosa…”  
“Non c’entra niente la serie.”  
“Allora che cosa…”  
“Si tratta di Jensen.”  
“…”, non riuscì ad articolare parola. Tutto il suo corpo, compreso il cervello andò in blocco. Il panico prese il sopravvento su di lui e quando cercò di reagire riuscì a mettere insieme la più prevedile e banale delle domande. “Che cosa è successo?”  
“E’ assurdo, ragazzo. Assurdo. Assurdo.”  
“Clif, smetti di dire che è assurdo e dimmi che cosa è successo a Jensen.”, e quando Jeff sentì dire quella frase al fratello, gli si fece vicino, scorgendo il terrore che cominciava a farsi palese sul volto del giovane.  
“Lui è….”, ma non riuscì a finire perché una voce intervenne sulla sua. “Mi dia il cellulare Kosterman. Non è autorizzato a riferire niente.”  
“Pronto?”, fece allora Jared. “Clif?, rispondi.” Parlando a voce bassa. “Clif?, ci sei?” aumentando il tono, innervosito da quella interruzione. “Per l’amore di Dio, Clif rispondi a questo cazzo di telefono.”, sbottò poi esasperato.  
“Signor Padalecki?”  
“Si. Chi è lei. Mi ripassi Clif. Adesso.” Urlò.  
“Si calmi e mi ascolti.”  
“No. Voglio sapere che cosa è successo a Jensen.”  
“Se mi fa il favore di chiudere il becco e ascoltarmi possiamo risolvere la situazione.”  
“Chi è lei?” fece quasi stizzito dal modo in cui era stato zittito.  
“Sono l’agente Rice. Polizia del Canada.”  
“Cosa?” deglutendo subito dopo il panico che cominciava a farsi strada tra i suoi pensieri.  
“Signor Padalecki sarebbe opportuno che lei ritorni in sede, data la situazione che si è creata in questi giorni.”  
“Quale situazione?, perché non mi risponde e mi dice cosa è successo?!”  
“Non sono autorizzato a divulgare queste notizie per telefono. Quindi gradirei che lei eseguisse i miei ordini e ritorni qui al più presto.”  
“La prego….”  
“Ci siamo informati. C’è un volo che parte per Vancouver tra meno di un’ora. Mi auguro di vederla qui in serata.”  
“Per favore, mi dica che…”, ormai supplicava inutilmente.  
“Senta , se vogliamo risolvere la situazione del signor Ackles nel modo meno tragico possibile, le consiglio di fare quello che le ho chiesto.” E mise giù.  
Jared aveva praticamente smesso di respirare quando aveva sentito le parole “tragico” e “Ackles” nella stessa frase. Quella che doveva essere l’aria rimasta nei suoi polmoni gli turbinava talmente furiosa nelle orecchie che ogni altro suono gli parve ovattato. Perfino la voce di Jeff che lo chiamava e richiamava gli pareva lontana , distorta, stonata.  
“Jared?, Jared!!” gli urlò allora il fratello scuotendolo per le spalle. Si vedeva che il ragazzo era praticamente sotto choc. Lo scosse ancora e questa volta, Jared, parve riaversi. “Devo partire.” Disse solo.  
“Ti porto all’aeroporto.” Lo rassicurò Jeff senza chiedere altro e posandogli dolcemente una mano sul viso terrorizzato.


	6. .5.

Dopo poco era sull’aero e quel volo gli parve infinito. Qualche ora dopo recuperava il suo bagaglio e si avviava all’uscita dove pensava di trovare Clif. Ma al suo posto vide, ed era impossibile non notarli, due agenti uno dei quali appena lo vide prese posto sul sedile del guidatore del SUV della produzione.  
“Signor Padalecki.”  
“Dov’è Clif?”  
“E’ stato trattenuto. Deve accontentarsi di noi. È meglio sbrigarsi. Prego.”  
Li seguì. Sapeva che era inutile fare domande. Se non aveva avuto risposte da quello che doveva essere un loro superiore, quali risposte avrebbe potuto avere da due agenti che avevano avuto solo il compito di fargli da autisti.  
“Cerchiamo di fare in fretta.” Disse in modo stizzoso all’agente che gli aprì lo sportello.  
L’altro mise in moto e applico al cruscotto un lampeggiante wireless ma senza azionare la sirena. Gli serviva solo per assicurarsi un facile percorso tra il traffico di Vancouver e in effetti in poco tempo varcarono l’entrata degli studio. La macchina non si fermò ai set, stranamente desolati, ma proseguì fino agli uffici amministrativi. E più Jared si rendeva conto che il viaggio stava per finire e che presto avrebbe avuto tutte le risposte che voleva e più il suo stomaco cominciava ad aggrovigliarsi per la paura di avere tutte le risposte che cercava.  
Quando la macchina si fermò davanti alla palazzina bianca, Jared scese senza aspettare che uno dei due agenti gli facesse da chaperon. Si avviò verso gli uffici da solo anche se dopo poco, entrambi i poliziotti lo raggiunsero e lo affiancarono. Entrò e la prima cosa che sentì fu il brusio di quella che doveva essere un gruppo sostanzioso di persone. Così era. Nella grande sala conferenze, che veniva usata per le riunioni di produzione fatte con l’intero cast, c’erano tutti. Clif, Bob, Jim perfino Kripke e le loro facce non dicevano niente di buono. Anzi.  
In un angolo notò anche Misha, appoggiato ad un tavolo, mani in tasca e spalle curve e gli occhi stranamente disorientati e accanto a lui Sheppard non sembrava messo meglio. Quando fu nella stanza in un punto dove era sicuramente visibile a tutti, il gelò scese nella stanza e dentro di lui. Un silenzio assordante prese il posto del mormorio e dei singhiozzi convulsi di qualche assistente di produzione. Jared deglutì e si obbligò ad andare avanti anche se sentiva che stava per cedere e supplicare, in ginocchio se fosse stato necessario, di sapere perché gli unici occhi che aveva bisogno di vedere non erano in quella stanza a fissarlo come stavano facendo loro.  
Gli agenti lo sospinsero verso l’ufficio principale e fecero cenno a Jim, Bob, Eric e Clif di seguirli. Lo fecero senza attendere oltre e una volta entrati tutti, si chiusero la porta dell’ufficio alle spalle.  
“Signor…” fece Rice porgendogli la mano in segno di saluto.  
“Jared. Basta Jared.” Ricambiando il gesto. Anche se freddamente. “Sono qui. Ora, per favore, mi dica dov’è Jensen. Perché non è qui?”  
“Una cosa alla volta.”  
“No.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Mi ha detto di venire. L’ho fatto. Le ho chiesto di rispondermi. Lei non lo fa.”  
“Jared, fallo parlare.” Fece Jim alle sue spalle.  
“Se mi dici così, tu, sai qualcosa. Perciò adesso lo chiedo a te. Dove cazzo è Jensen?”  
“Signor…”, ma lo sguardo feroce di Jared lo costrinse a correggersi. “Jared.”  
“…”  
“Per favore mi lasci parlare.”  
“Ok!”  
“Conosce Timothy McCoy e Allen James Hart?”  
“Non ho idea di chi sono.” Rispose subito. Rice, allora, gli mise davanti due foto segnaletiche e a quel punto Jared li riconobbe. “Ma questi sono Tim e A.J. Sono…un attimo…”, facendo mente locale ripetè a se stesso. “Timothy e Allen James. Che c’entrano.”  
“C’entrano perché questi due signori sono ricercati in vari stati per truffa ed estorsione e lasciatemelo dire, signori, il vostro servizio di sorveglianza fa acqua da tutte le parti. Anzi direi che fa schifo.” Rivolgendosi agli altri quattro dall’altro lato della scrivania.  
“Siamo una produzione televisiva non la CIA!”, sparò Jim.  
“Ok, ok!!, non me ne frega niente di chi sia la colpa. Sto’ aspettando di capire ancora che cosa non mi dite.” Intervenne Jared. “Agente Rice che c’entrano questi due con..”  
“Solo per il verbale e per chiarirmi le idee. Sa da quanto lavorano qui?”  
“Non lo so. Circa un anno. Più o meno.”  
“Già.” Sussurrò spuntando qualcosa sul foglio che aveva davanti. “Perché era irraggiungibile, Jared?”  
“Problemi di famiglia. Non potevo non partire.”  
“E naturalmente la produzione ne era a conoscenza.”  
“Naturalmente.” E spuntò ancora. Jared era al limite ma si costrinse a farlo finire o non avrebbe saputo altro. “Come ha saputo che c’erano dei problemi qui?”  
“Avevo dimenticato il mio cellulare a casa dei miei ed ero fuori città con mio fratello. Quando sono tornato ho mandato un sms dal suo cellulare a quello di Clif, perché il mio era praticamente scarico e poi…”  
E questa volta, Rice, annuì accontentato verso il suo subordinato e chiuse il fascicolo che aveva dinnanzi.  
Questo era davvero troppo. Si sentiva come un stramaledetto sospettato di un qualche reato. “Un momento!”, fece Jared sorpreso da quel gesto. “Ha forse confermato le mie risposte?!”  
“Siamo attenti, Jared, eh?!” ironizzò.  
“Si, oltre al fatto che interpreto un agente FBI quasi ogni settimana.”  
“Già.”  
“Senta. Per favore, ora basta. Lei sa chi sono e io ho capito chi è lei. Smettiamo di giocare a chi è chi e mi dica, per una volta per tutte, che cosa diavolo sta’ succedendo qui. Che sia successo qualcosa a Jensen l’ho capito. Ci sono arrivato. Quello che mi spaventa e non sapere cosa.” Disse sporgendosi verso il poliziotto e poggiando le mani sulla scrivania.  
“Le ho detto che sono della Polizia Canadese?”  
“Si.” Rispose esasperato assottigliando gli occhi per rafforzare quella sua presa di posizione.  
“Sezione Rapimenti.”  
Jared perse un battito e il respiro gli morì in gola.  
“Rapimenti?!”ripetè spalancando gli occhi che da indagatori rivolti verso tutti, si mutarono in occhi colmi di panico rivolti solo verso Rice. “Cosa?, Come?” domandò balbettando.  
“Abbiamo ragione di credere, o meglio sappiamo di certo che il signor Ackles sia stato vittima di un rapimento messo in atto da McCoy e Hart.”  
“No. Non è possibile.” Riuscì solo a pronunciare dato che ormai la sua mente era stata invasa dal terrore più cupo.  
“Jared, lei è quello più vicino a Jensen e prima mettiamo insieme tutti i pezzi, prima possiamo risolvere la cosa cercando di riportare a casa la vittima.”  
“No.” scuotendo vistosamente la testa e chiudendo gli occhi come ad evitare di vedere qualcosa di brutto.  
“Come?!” si sorprese Rice.  
“Per favore non lo chiami vittima.”  
“Cosa?” si stupì anche se, ammise a se stesso, che i suoi superiori di certo lo avrebbero ammonito per essersi rivolto così verso l’ostaggio e i suoi cari. Familiari o amici che siano.  
“Non chiami Jensen, vittima. Lei dice vittima e io vedo un cadavere. E non posso…”  
“Va bene. Errore mio. Ma Jared, ora voglio che mi segua al camper di Jensen. Tutto deve essere iniziato da lì.”  
Si alzarono e si spostarono tutti verso il caravan di Jensen e in quel tragitto Jared si mosse come un automa. Nella sua mente continuava a vedere il suo compagno legato in qualche posto angusto alla mercè di improbabili aguzzini. Sapeva che Jensen era forte, ma questo non era un dannato episodio di Supernatural. Era la vita reale e in questa vita qualcuno voleva separarlo dall’amore della sua vita. A quel pensiero si riprese. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di separarli. Costi quel che costi. Forse, per la prima volta, dopo anni di Supernatural, aveva veramente capito cosa doveva provare Sam all’idea di perdere Dean. L’inferno.  
Quando entrarono nel camper, c’era caos ovunque.  
“Ha lottato.” Riferì immediatamente Jared guadagnandosi lo sguardo di tutti.  
“Come fa a dirlo?!”  
“Jensen è un tipo preciso. Non sopporta il disordine. Ama avere tutte le sue cose in ordine e sotto controllo. Lo sanno tutti. Non avrebbe mai lasciato questo….caos.”  
“Ha ragione!” lo assecondò Rice e lo spinse verso l’altra uscita del mezzo. “Pensiamo che qui, sia stato messo ko. Ci sono tracce di sangue.”  
“Sangue?, di Jensen?”, chiese allarmato.  
“Si, purtroppo e anche di Hart. Pensiamo che lo abbiano tramortito con questo.”, mostrandogli la foto del premio con la base imbrattata di sangue scuro e raggrumato.  
“Mio Dio!!” pregò in un sussurro Jared continuando a fissare le macchioline rosse ormai rapprese sul parquet del camper. “Amore mio.” Ma questo non lo disse.  
“ Figli di puttana!” fecero quasi all’unisono Clif e Bob alle loro spalle e mentre il primo diede un pugno rabbioso alla parete facendo cadere una foto dei J2, il secondo si passò le mani tra i capelli brizzolati. “Dovremo avvertire la famiglia e sarà un problema perché sono in Europa e non abbiamo idea del loro itinerario. Solo Jensen lo conosceva.”  
“No.” intervenne Rice  
“Come ?” fece Jim.  
“No. E’ meglio tenere la cosa coperta per il momento o i giornali si metteranno in mezzo e scateneranno i fan e sarà un casino più grande di quello che già è. E poi non vogliono né la famiglia né pubblicità e…”  
“Cosa ?” scattò Jared dopo aver raccolto da terra la foto caduta. “Come può dirlo?!”  
“ Perché creda abbia insistito a farla venire il prima possibile?!”  
“Perché sono quello più vicino a Jensen. Lo ha detto lei.”  
“Già.”  
“Ma non mi sta dicendo tutto. Come fate a sapere che non vogliono contatti con la famiglia?!”, alterandosi e cominciando ad avanzare verso Rice che iniziò a vederlo in maniera diversa mentre l’osservava avanzare. Il ragazzo era davvero imponente, più di quanto potesse sembrare dallo show.  
“Avete avuto dei contatti?” domandò deciso.  
“Jared, mi ascolti…” cercando di dominare in tono quello che gli mancava in fisico.  
“Avete avuto dei contatti con quei due bastardi?!” era quasi furibondo.  
“Deve mantenere la calma e rimanere lucido.”  
“Avete avuto degli stramaledettissimi contatti?, Si o no?!” urlò sfiancato.  
“Abbiamo ricevuto un filmato.”  
“C-cosa?!” sussurrò dopo aver deglutito lo choc di quella rivelazione. Lui era preparato ad una telefonata. Un filmato andava fuori le sue possibilità di sopportazione.  
“Lo hanno mandato al numero di Kosterman. Era l’ultimo numero chiamato. Crediamo niente premeditazione. Hanno solo inviato.”  
“Quando?”  
“…”  
“Da quanto avete il filmato?!”  
“E’ arrivato ieri. Confermando ogni nostro sospetto su quello che era successo. Questi due balordi di solito agiscono ricattando i malcapitati di turno quindi quello che dobbiamo capire è perché si sono spinti oltre. E qui entra in gioco lei, Jared.”  
Jared, ormai, sentiva dolore e disperazione in ogni parte del corpo. Era una sofferenza fisica e psichica come non avrebbe mai pensato di provare o poter solo provare. Quella sensazione lo stava annientando ma sapeva che doveva tenere duro per il bene di Jensen. Cosa volevano da lui?, perché un azione del genere ai danni di una persona famosa?, dove pensavano di andare dopo o solo, come potevano pensare di farla franca? Perché? Perché?, continuava a chiedersi quando Rice, involontariamente rispose alla sua domanda.  
“Dal numero del mittente risulta essere quello di Jensen.”  
“Il filmato è stato fatto con il cellulare di Jensen?”  
“Si. Ma come le dicevo sono…specializzati in ricatti, quindi perché la colluttazione e il rapimento??!!”  
In un attimo, tutto prese forma e risultò chiaro. Per lo meno a Jared, dato che solo lui sapeva del pezzo del puzzle mancante. Tim e A.J. avevano il cellulare di Jensen. Dovevano aver trovato qualcosa su di loro e quando avevano cercato di ricattare Jensen, lui doveva aver reagito costringendo i due ad agire nel modo più esasperato. Deglutì. Doveva dire tutto. Forse sarebbe stato d’aiuto. O forse no. Diede di nuovo uno sguardo alla foto e poi alle macchie ai suoi piedi.  
“Voglio vedere il video.” Stupendo anche sé stesso di quella richiesta.  
“ Non credo che sia il caso. Ma ne ho la trascrizione qui. Andrà bene lo stesso per capire a che cosa si riferiscono i rapitori.”  
“Voglio vedere il video.” Insistette.  
“Jared, no. Credimi, è meglio di no, ragazzo.” Fece Clif dietro di lui, che per forza di cose era stato il primo a vederlo.  
“Voglio. Vedere. Il video.”ripetè deciso senza guardare in faccia nessuno ma restando con gli occhi fissi sulla foto che aveva tra le mani.  
“Come vuole.”, e annuendo al suo attendente fece cenno di passargli il pc. Lo poggiò sulla scrivania dove tante volte si erano seduti per ripassare le battute o per prendersi una pausa dalle registrazioni. O solo per stare qualche momento da soli, anche senza dirsi niente. Così, insieme. Solo per gustare la vicinanza l’uno dell’altro.  
“Prema “Play” , quando vuole.”  
Sospirò pesantemente. Deglutì. Poi, premette. E se ne pentì subito. Dal primo fotogramma.


	7. .6.

In primo piano, il volto di Jensen segnato visibilmente dai colpi ricevuti, oltre al sangue che gli colava al lato di un occhio e del labbro, mostrava la sofferenza dell’uomo. Aveva il respiro affannato e pesante. Si vedeva che aveva difficoltà a tenere gli occhi aperti e a stare dritto. L’occhio che non sanguinava era cerchiato da un vistoso livido nero che tanto disdiceva dal bel verde dei suoi occhi. Quel verde raggiante che ora era spento. Triste. Spaventato.  
Anche se fuori inquadratura, si vedeva una mano che lo teneva per una spalla e da come bilanciava i suoi movimenti, quella presa serviva per tenere su l’ostaggio che di certo sarebbe crollato dalla sedia su cui era stato costretto a stare.  
“Figli di puttana!” ringhiarono quelli che non avevano ancora visto il video.  
“Mio Dio!” mormorò Jared che cercava di costringere ogni molecola del suo corpo a trattenere la rabbia e le lacrime che invece avrebbero voluto avere sfogo. Un brivido lo scosse, quando una voce fuori campo, ordinò a Jensen di parlare. Non aveva mai sentito tanto dolore nella voce del compagno, nemmeno quando Bob lo spingeva fino al limite nelle scene particolarmente sofferte di Dean. Quella sofferenza non si poteva recitare. Si poteva solo provare sulla pelle. E Jensen la stava provando e questo spezzò il cuore di Jared che mascherando abilmente un gesto sul volto stravolto, riuscì ad asciugare una lacrima che, vittoriosa su tutte le altre, stava per segnargli il viso.  
“Non vogliono pubblicità o dicono che le cose finiranno peggio di come…sono cominciate. Una volta avuti i soldi, mi lasceranno in un posto… di loro conoscenza che comunicheranno solo quando… saranno al sicuro….” Era una frase lunga e con il respiro rotto da evidenti fitte di dolore e cercando di schiarirsi la gola dalla difficoltà a mandare giù il sapore del sangue, Jensen arrivò alla fine della prima parte del messaggio.  
“Va’ avanti, Nicholson !, questo era un Emmy. Vediamo se ti guadagni l’Oscar!! Continua a leggere!” fece la voce fuori campo.  
“ Vogliono..Volete quanto?…che cosa?...non potete…”  
“Ehi!, gioco mio. Regole mie. Va’ avanti o A.J. ricomincerà da dove ha finito prima.” Lo minacciò Tim, mentre A.J. non attese l’ordine ma colpì con uno schiaffo violento il volto di Jensen che gemette silenziosamente e con lui Jared. “Continua!” ringhiò feroce la voce.  
“Vogliono 2 milioni di dollari. Piccolo taglio. Banconote usate e non segnate o mi uccideranno. Niente trucchi con la vernice… o mi uccideranno. Niente borse con GPS o mi uccideranno. Tutto deve essere lasciato in un luogo che vi verrà comunicato con un sms da questo stesso numero. Sanno che c’è la polizia e non gli interessa. Vogliono solo i soldi e vogliono che non facciate scherzi se non volete ritrovarvi…un cadavere famoso tra le mani.”  
“Stop!, buona la prima.”, disse la voce soddisfatta mentre Jensen gli imprecava contro. “E dato che sei stato così bravo, voglio concederti un desiderio.”  
“Lasciami andare!!”lo sfidò ironicamente.  
“Sì!! Questo è l’Ackles che conosco. Allora?”  
“Voglio mandare un messaggio.” Provò. Che aveva da perdere.  
“Ma che carino!!”, Fece A.J. mentre gli spingeva la testa da un lato.  
“Ok!, e allora continua a parlare.”  
Gli occhi di Jensen si fissarono sul centro dello schermo del cellulare ed era evidente lo sforzo che stava facendo per cercare di mettere insieme le parole, quelle giuste. Deglutì un paio di volte e poi un leggero sorriso gli segnò le labbra screpolate.  
“E’ stata colpa mia,avrei dovuto dargli quello che volevano quando hanno scoperto tutto di noi invece di reagire come ho fatto e mi dispiace. Credimi!, mi dispiace!!”, Jensen stava parlando con Jared ma non lo nominò mai nella speranza che se tutto fosse finito in bene, lo avrebbe protetto. Lo sperava con tutte le forze.  
“Ma non potevo lasciare che ti mettessero in mezzo. Sono certo che sai già tutto ma mi auguro che tu non veda mai questo video. So che ne soffriresti e ne soffrirei anch’io. Come so che quando tornerò, me la farai pagare a vita. E ti giuro…ti giuro che non vedo l’ora!!”, la voce sembrò spezzarsi, ma strinse le labbra per riprendere il controllo e mantenere quel contegno che voleva assolutamente mostrare a chi lo stava ascoltando. Presenti e non.  
“Non odiarmi per quello che sicuramente passerai in questi giorni. Non odiarmi per quello che dovrai sopportare dopo. Non odiarmi. E ricorda sempre: ti amo come non ho mai amato in vita mia.”  
“Hai finito Romeo??!!” Lo interruppe sarcastico la voce.  
“Immagina cosa succederà quando sapranno che Giulietta è….” E a quel punto si vedeva Jensen alzarsi con uno scatto fulmineo, gridando un feroce “NO!!” verso A.J. e gettarlo a terra e colpirlo furiosamente come poteva, visto che era ancora legato. Il filmato finiva così, nella maniera più assurda per tutti. Nella maniera più dolorosa per Jared, fermo, come fatto di sale, davanti all’ultimo fotogramma di quel video.  
“Veniamo a noi, Jared.” Intervenne freddo, Rice. Non c’era tempo da perdere. Non più. “Chi sta proteggendo Jensen. Perché se è questo che sta facendo, chiunque sia, potrebbe essere una prossima e possibile vittima.”  
“Io non..” , balbettò Jared sconvolto dalle immagini e dalle parole che sarebbero rimaste marchiate a vita nel suo cervello.  
“Niente segreti. Mi basta un vip nei casini. Non me ne serve un altro.”  
“Io…”, non riuscì a finire. Si alzò velocemente dalla sedia e corse verso il bagno e fece appena in tempo a chiudersi la porta alle spalle che svuotò lo stomaco. Poca roba, per lo più bile e stress. La vista di Jensen in quelle condizioni, quello che stava sopportando pur di proteggerlo dai sicuri attacchi dei media, quello straziante messaggio alla fine del video e che per altro gli era sembrato più un messaggio d’addio che di incoraggiamento, era stato troppo. E il suo stomaco non aveva retto. Si tirò su a mezz’aria senza alzarsi perché sentiva ancora il senso di nausea prevalere, ma cercò lo stesso qualcosa per ripulirsi. Allungò la mano verso un asciugamano che improvvisamente gli sembrò stranamente lontano. Si mosse leggermente ma sentì le gambe pesanti e incollate al pavimento. Poi, come se qualcuno gli avesse calato un telo nero sulla testa, tutto divenne buio e l’ultima cosa che provò fu il freddo del pavimento.  
Al di fuori, tutti quelli che avevano assistito alla fuga di Jared non avevano non potuto distinguere gli inequivocabili versi provenienti dal bagno. Rimasero in silenzio in attesa che il giovane ritornasse tra loro. Poi, però, un tonfo sordo aveva attirato la loro attenzione. Fu Clif a balzare davanti a tutti e a precipitarsi alla porta chiusa. Tutti gli altri lo seguirono a ruota lasciandogli però spazio per agire.  
“Jared?”, chiamò e bussò più volte e ogni volta più forte e non avendo risposta diede una spallata alla porta che cedette facilmente sotto il suo peso. Aprì la porta e trovò Jared riverso a terra privo di sensi.  
“Chiamate un dottore, presto!!” urlò mentre cercava di tirare fuori il ragazzo. Ma la sua mole e quella di Jared non erano fatte per stare nello stesso piccolo bagno del camper, così optò per le gambe. Gliele afferrò e lo trascinò fuori.  
“Dovrebbe esserci la dottoressa Deker in sala conferenza.” Suggerì Jim.  
“Vado io!” si offrì il collega di Rice.  
“Presto!, presto!” incitò Clif cercando, con degli schiaffetti, di far rinvenire il giovane estremamente pallido e sudato.  
Dopo pochi minuti, l’agente tornò con la dottoressa che trovò Jared sdraiato su uno dei divani del caravan di Jensen. Quando entrò si bloccò un attimo sorpresa da quel posto, poi si recò immediatamente dall’attore, ancora circondato da tutti.  
“Per favore, signori!” facendo cenno di allontanarsi. Lo visitò, gli punzecchiò un dito e dopo aver letto i valori da un affare strano gli fece un iniezione al braccio e mentre gli stava misurando la pressione, Jared aprì gli occhi.  
“Che cosa…cosa è successo?!”  
“A quanto pare sei svenuto, o meglio collassato.”  
“Cosa??!!”  
“ Hai la glicemia bassa. Per non parlare della tua pressione. Non riusciresti a spostare nemmeno un foglio con un soffio.”  
“Non…”  
“Da quanto tempo non fai un pasto decente, Jared?”  
“Beh!!...circa due giorni. Ho mangiato qualche barretta ma non ho…”  
“Jared, quando uno abitua il proprio fisico ad una certa alimentazione e poi gliela fa mancare e mettici insieme lo sbalzo di pressione dovuto al viaggio in aereo e lo stress per…tutto questo. Questo è quello che succede.”  
“Si.”  
“Ti ho fatto un iniezione per ristabilire i tuoi valori, ma al più presto vedi di fare un pasto completo o ti vieterò di continuare a stare qui. E credimi, in questo caso, ho più potere di chiunque altro qui dentro.”  
“No. Ok!, Ok!. Mangerò qualcosa.” Protestò allarmato dall’idea di non poter essere d’aiuto al ritrovamento del suo Jensen.  
“Clif?!” fece la dottoressa. “ Ci pensi tu?!”  
“Vado immediatamente.” In un secondo era fuori alla ricerca di qualcosa da portare al suo protetto. Tornò dopo qualche minuto e dopo averlo costretto a mandare giù tutto, lo lasciò andare in bagno per darsi una lavata. Doveva schiarirsi le idee, perché sapeva che Rice avrebbe ripreso con le domande da dove lui le aveva fermate. Si guardò allo specchio e a se stesso confermò quello che doveva dire. Giusto o sbagliato che si sarebbe rivelato essere.  
Infatti. Appena tornò alla scrivania dove sul pc c’era ancora in fermo immagine l’ultimo fotogramma del video di Jensen, Rice lo invitò a sedersi.  
“Allora, Jared. Chi sta proteggendo Jensen?”, cominciò con tono calmo dato il precedente. “Se è sposata, agiremo con discrezione. Senza pubblicità.”  
“No.”  
“E’ una qualche personalità politica che non vuole esporsi ?, perché se è così, non ce ne sarà bisogno. Ci basta solo per….”  
“No. Voi non capite!”, provò ad iniziare. Ma la successiva ipotesi di Rice lo sconvolse. No, lo offese.  
“E’ minorenne ?, Dio non voglia, ma se è così troveremo comunque un modo per risolvere la cosa senza troppa…”  
“No!!!” quasi gli urlò.  
“Per la miseria, allora. Jared, sputi il risposto. Chi protegge Jensen?”  
“…”, ma prima di rispondere guardò i suoi amici poco distanti da lui. Sospirò. E abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Jared?!”fu l’ennesima e semplice esortazione di Rice.  
“Me.”  
“Scusi?”  
“Sono io.” Disse alzando lo sguardo verso il poliziotto. “Jensen, sta proteggendo me. Sta proteggendo la nostra relazione.” Lo disse tutto di un fiato per paura che se lo avesse detto lentamente non sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare alla fine della frase.  
“Mio Dio!” sussurrò Jim alle sue spalle. Mentre gli altri lo guardavano esterrefatti da quella rivelazione scioccante.  
“Jared?” fece Bob avvicinandosi a lui. “Ragazzo!!”  
“Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Ma non potevamo dirlo a nessuno. C’era troppo in gioco. La serie. Le carriere non solo nostre ma anche di quelli che lavorano con noi. La credibilità del vostro lavoro…”, disse con le lacrime agli occhi e puntando il dito verso Eric e Bob. “…doveva essere una cosa solo nostra almeno fino a quando…”, respirando a singhiozzi, “…non lo so. Mi dispiace.”  
“Potevamo gestirla, Jared. Potevamo gestirla.” Provò a consolarlo Jim , anche se in quel momento a Jared parve più un accusa.  
“No, Jim. Non potevate. Fino a qualche anno fa tiravamo fino all’ultimo giorno per la conferma della serie. Solo da un paio di anni le cose sono sicure. Ma non volevamo rischiare di rovinare tutto.”  
“Bel casino!!”, esclamò Rice appoggiandosi con la schiena alla poltrona. Arrivò la sera e poi di nuovo il mattino sempre alla ricerca di un qualsiasi indizio che potesse portarli Jensen. Ma quei due balordi non avevano progettato un rapimento quindi si stavano muovendo alla cieca. Ed era una cosa maledettamente difficile da controllare. Jared rispondeva di tanto in tanto alle domande del poliziotto cercando di essere il più d’aiuto possibile e lo stesso facevano gli altri. Quando l’ennesimo pomeriggio con le sue luci si affacciò alle finestre dell’ufficio di produzione dove si era stata stabilità la base operativa di Rice una rabbioso “Dannazione!” sfuggì dalle labbra del poliziotto.  
“Che c’è?!” accorse allarmato Jared.  
“Siamo in vicolo cieco. Non abbiamo niente. Abbiamo messo sotto controllo il telefonino di Ackles, ma se non lo usano non possiamo rintracciarlo. Saremo costretti a muoverci all’ultimo minuto!” affermò non proprio convinto.  
Un secondo dopo, un altro agente, dall’aspetto trafelato dalla corsa, si catapultò nell’ufficio.  
“Che c’è?!” domandò Rice.


	8. .7.

“Li hanno tracciati. Sappiamo dove sono.”  
“Ottimo.”, esclamò sbattendo il palmo della mano sulla scrivania.  
“Cosa?” fecero tutti gli altri compreso Jared che si alzò di scatto verso Rice.  
“Andiamo.”, comandò l’agente.  
“Vengo con voi.” , si offrì istintivamente Jared.  
“Assolutamente no. Non se ne parla nemmeno. Se lei è l’altra parte del ricatto, come lo è, non ho intenzione di portare con me un possibile bersaglio.”  
“Non resterò qui. Perciò o vengo con lei o..”  
“..o lo accompagno io.” Intervenne Clif mettendo una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo che lo ringraziò solo con lo sguardo.  
“Potrei farvi arrestare per intralcio alle indagini.” Li minacciò il poliziotto mettendosi di fronte al giovane attore che non si smosse di un solo centimetro dalla sua posizione.  
“Potrebbe …ma non lo farà.”  
“Chi glielo assicura ?”  
“L’anello che porta al dito.” Fece quasi con aria di sfida.  
Rice si passò istintivamente il pollice sull’anulare dove brillava una fede d’oro.  
“Resterebbe in disparte se l’amore della sua vita fosse in pericolo e lei avesse la possibilità di fare qualcosa o solo stargli il più vicino possibile?!” fece guardandolo con occhi fiduciosi di aver colto nel segno.  
Rice provò a controbattere ma non ci riuscì. Avrebbe ucciso per la donna che lo stava aspettando a casa. L’amore era amore. Indistintamente da chi lo provasse.  
“Va’ bene. Lei viene con me, ma..”, rivolgendosi a Clif, “..il bestione deve prendere un’altra macchina.”  
“Va’!”, disse Clif. “Io prendo il SUV e vi seguo a ruota.”  
E mentre uscivano, Bob e gli altri si avviarono di corsa verso la sala conferenza per aggiornare tutti quelli che speranzosi di avere novità, stavano aspettando.  
Rice fece salire Jared su un furgone attrezzato a casi come quello di Jensen, con apparecchiature adatte a rintracciare rapitori e ostaggi, costringendolo a sedersi dietro e questi obbedì. Salirono anche altri due agenti dietro con lui e si misero alle apparecchiature già pronte a tracciare il luogo in cui credevano fosse.  
“Rice, io…” cercò di ringraziarlo prima che le cose non lo permettessero più.  
“Non si preoccupi. Troveremo Jensen e lo riporteremo a casa sano e salvo. Glielo prometto.”  
Jared non rispose nulla. Anche perché quella era l’unica cosa che voleva sentirsi dire in quel momento.  
In un vecchio appartamento sfitto alla periferia di Vancouver, Jensen era ancora steso per terra. Dopo essere saltato addosso a A.J. , non aveva avuto molte chance di prevalere e dopo pochi colpi sconnessi, il bastardo aveva preso il sopravvento su di lui e lo aveva preso a calci rabbiosamente lasciandolo senza fiato e privo di sensi sul pavimento. Di certo era passato parecchio tempo da quando tutto era iniziato. Aveva visto la luce del sole spegnersi almeno un paio di volte dagli infissi sbarrati. E ogni volta che il buio era totale c’era una sola luce che lo aiutava a respirare. La luce che vedeva brillare sempre negli occhi del suo Jared. Quella luce che scintillava ogni volta che si guardavano.  
Era lui quello nei guai eppure qualcosa al centro del suo petto gli faceva male pensando a quello che stava passando Jared al di fuori di quella casa. E ogni volta si addormentava o forse sveniva, con il suo nome sulle labbra.  
Quando si riprese lentamente, l’ennesima volta, provò dolore in tutto il corpo. Aveva le gambe anchilosate per la posizione innaturale che la corda le costringeva ad avere e i polsi gli bruciavano terribilmente per il continuo sfregamento del laccio sulla pelle ormai lacerata e sanguinante. Eppure si stupì, quasi vergognandosene, quando la sua mente e i suoi ricordi, per proteggerlo dal quell’assurdo presente lo riportarono ad un meraviglioso passato. A quella volta in cui Jared, tornando più tardi di lui dal set, ebbe l’assurda idea di legargli i polsi alla spalliera del letto.  
Il giovane sapeva che lui non glielo avrebbe mai permesso e così lo aveva fatto mentre dormiva ed era stato talmente abile che Jensen nemmeno se ne accorse. Lo chiamò piano, sussurrandogli e sospirandogli il nome nelle orecchie e quando lui cercò di muoversi si rese conto di non esserne in grado.  
“Che diavolo hai fatto, Jared!!’’ gli disse. “Scioglimi immediatamente!!” gli ordinò senza troppa convinzione.  
“No.” e in quella risposta ce ne era di convinzione!!  
“Scioglimi o giurò che quando mi libererò ti prenderò a calci in culo fino a domani mattina!!”, quasi gli urlò mentre Jared lo guardava con strani occhi ed uno sguardo decisamente poco affidabile ma indiscutibilmente lussurioso. Lussuria che rivelò da quello che gli disse immediatamente dopo, mentre spogliandosi completamente, gli si sedeva sopra portando le ginocchia ai lati dei fianchi di quel prigioniero tanto appetibile.  
“Onestamente, data la situazione…”, fece malizioso e muovendosi appena appena con chiari propositi, “…preferirei che tu facessi ben altro con il mio culo, fino a domani mattina.” Confidò al collo teso del suo compagno sentendo la vena pulsargli sotto la pelle.  
Il corpo di Jensen reagì immediatamente a quella proposta così esplicita e sfacciata, anche perché, Jared aveva preso a baciarlo languidamente tutto il corpo, scendendo lentamente sul suo petto fino a cerchiare con la punta della lingua la stuzzicante cavità dell’ombelico. Rise silenziosamente quando notò, piacevolmente, il respiro affannato di Jensen e la sua erezione sempre più presente. “Credo che a qualcuno, la cosa, cominci a piacere!!”, lo stuzzicò il maledetto.  
“Jared… scioglimi..”, continuava a chiedere o forse supplicare finchè un inaspettato “oh Dio!!” gli sfuggì dalle labbra quando sentì la bocca e la lingua del giovane che si cibavano del suo sesso eccitato. Si inarcò istintivamente a causa della scossa elettrica che gli attraversò tutto il corpo mentre Jared continuava il suo banchetto peccaminoso. Si aggrappò con le mani alla cravatta che lo teneva imprigionato, tendendola per cercare di bilanciare il piacevole spasimo. O tortura. Che altro poteva essere, pensò?!  
Era legato. Indifeso e bloccato in quella posizione. In balia di un provetto Alaster dedito a tutt’altro martirio che di certo il suo Dean non avrebbe tollerato. Sentiva il calore della bocca di Jared che lo avvolgeva; sentiva il velluto della sua lingua stuzzicarlo su ogni lembo di pelle tesa; sentiva le sue mani che impertinenti e padrone lo brandivano dai fianchi per sedare i suoi spasmi di piacere. Tremò quando ne sentì una muoversi pigramente verso il suo posto più intimo. Tremò quando un dito si azzardò a scassinare quella cassaforte nascosta. E tremò quando ci riuscì e vi penetrò vittorioso. “Oh mio Dio!!” gemette vistosamente. “Non…non fermarti!” incitò vinto ormai dal piacere che il suo sfacciato amante gli stava dando senza risparmiarsi. Jared sentiva che ormai Jensen era al limite. Il membro vibrante nella sua bocca ne era un segno e il fatto che i suoi muscoli non offrivano più alcuna resistenza alle sue dita ne era un altro. Si staccò da lui sostituendo la sua bocca con la mano grande e calda e si avvicinò al viso stravolto dal godimento di Jensen.  
“Vuoi che vada avanti?!” gli respirò vicino anche lui affannato dal piacere che provava per il piacere che gli stava dando.  
“Si.” Riuscì a sospirare Jensen eccitato oltre ogni limite dalle mani di Jared che non fermavano mai di muoversi fuori e dentro di lui. Era completamente e letteralmente nelle sue mani.  
“Voglio godere nel vederti godere.”, sembrò quasi ordinargli lascivo. “Voglio respirare il tuo grido di piacere quando verrai nella mia mano e voglio che tu respiri il mio piacere mentre verrò su di te.”, continuò mentre aumentava le spinte con le dita e la stretta sul sesso di Jensen.  
“Allora baciami, perché non resisto più!” e questa volta fu Jared ad obbedire. Si gettò sulle sue labbra e sentì il suo amante gemere forte nella sua bocca il piacere dell’orgasmo che colse prepotente anche lui. Lo vide stringere forte gli occhi mentre si cibava anche lui di quel bacio così estremo. E lo vide rimanere con la bocca socchiusa ansimante mentre si staccava da lui e lo liberava dalla sua intima presa.  
Quando la scarica del piacere pian piano abbandonò anche il giovane, questi restò con il viso accanto al suo e Jensen si girò a guardarlo e Dio!, quant’era bello in quel momento. Così perso nel guardare quel che rimaneva del piacere che gli aveva donato e che aveva provato.  
Poi qualcosa cambiò e il volto di Jared sembrò come sparire nel buio che era tornato a circondarlo e una fitta alla testa lo riportò alla realtà. Non era con Jared. Non era tra le sue braccia. Era ancora su quel pavimento lurido e freddo.  
La testa gli doleva più del solito anche se non aveva mai smesso di fargli male da quando Tim lo aveva colpito nel caravan. Cercò di girarsi ma una fitta al fianco glielo impedì facendolo gemere.  
“Figli di puttana!” gridò esasperato e rabbioso ai due.  
“Guarda!, guarda! Romeo si è svegliato!”, fece Tim mentre A.J. si alzava e scendeva al piano di sotto.  
“Vaffanculo!” continuò abbandonando i suoi propositi di volersi muovere dalla posizione scomoda in cui si trovava.  
Dopo alcuni minuti l’altro riapparve con dei cartoni di pizza da asporto tra le mani e li poggiò sul tavolo che c’era al centro della stanza. Tim lo guardò perplesso e sorpreso.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Dove li ha presi?” rispose incredulo verso A.J.  
“Ho chiamato una pizzeria; perché?, siamo qui da quasi quattro giorni…”  
Quattro?, fece Jensen tra sé e sé. Doveva essere svenuto per più di qualche ora.  
“..e qui non c’è più niente da mangiare. Io ho fame!!”  
“ Come cazzo hai fatto per chiamare. Qui non c’è telefono. E solo io ho il cellulare e quello del nostro amico. Come cazzo hai fatto a chiamare?!” gli urlò contro.  
“Ho usato il suo. L’avevi lasciato sul tavolo e ho chiamato. Qual è il problema!!??”  
“Il problema, dannato stupido, è che la polizia la prima cosa che avrà fatto è mettere sotto controllo il suo numero e cosa credi sia successo quando hai chiamato per la tua stramaledettissima pizza ??”  
“Io non….”balbettò l’ingenuo.  
Sì, Dio!, fa’ che l’abbiano rintracciata. Ti prego fa’ che quest’incubo finisca!  
“Quando ?” sibilò mettendosi davanti al suo stupido complice.  
“Quando cosa?”  
“Quanto tempo fa’ hai telefonato?” gli strillò in faccia.  
“ Circa mezz’ora.”  
“Cazzo!”, fece, spingendolo via bruscamente e raccogliendo le poche cosa che c’erano sul tavolo.  
“Che fai?”  
“Raccogli le tue cose. Dobbiamo sparire perché tra un po’ arriverà la cavalleria. Custer compreso.”  
Presto!, vi prego fate presto. O sono un uomo morto!  
“Metti tutto nel SUV. Sistema il carico.”, puntualizzò. “Io prendo lui.”  
“Cosa?!”  
Cosa?!  
“Lo portiamo con noi?!” chiese ancora A.J., confuso.  
No, maledizione!! No!  
“Certo. Visto come andranno sicuramente le cose ci serve un lasciapassare e…”, ma non finì di dire la frase che una voce al megafono urlò i loro nomi.  
“McCoy! Hart!, sappiamo che siete lì dentro. Lasciate andare l’ostaggio. Uscite con calma e non peggiorate la vostra situazione. Ripeto lasciate andare l’ostaggio e non peggiorate la vostra situazione.” Fu l’ordine autoritario.  
“Cazzo!!” fecero all’unisono i due balordi.  
Tim fece un paio di volte avanti e indietro nella stanza, poi prese la sua decisione. “Ok!, faremo come dicono!”  
“Cosa?”  
Dio ti ringrazio, è finita!!  
“ Ma noi usciremo con lui e…”  
No!!  
“..e fin quando gli staremo appiccicati al culo non faranno niente per paura di colpire Ackles. Ci infiliamo in macchina e ce la filiamo.”  
“ Ma credi che …”  
“Non finisco di nuovo in gattabuia. E lui…”, disse guardando Jensen a terra, ancora visibilmente stordito, “..sarà il nostro scudo del potere.”  
Si avvicinò a Jensen. Gli slegò i piedi così che potesse camminare. Lo tirò su di peso ignorando i suoi lamenti e poi incitò il complice a dargli una mano visto che l’uomo si reggeva a malapena in piedi e camminava a stento. Dio!, come gli facevano male le gambe. Tutto quel tempo in quella posizione gli aveva atrofizzato i muscoli che ora ritrovandosi di nuovo in posizione eretta soffrivano per l’improvvisa tensione. Quando arrivarono alla porta di ingresso, Tim urlò che stavano per uscire e che l’ostaggio era con loro e che quindi non dovevano fare mosse azzardate.  
Prima di aprire la porta, tirò fuori dal giaccone un pugnale a serramanico e lo strinse alla gola di Jensen che gemette quando sentì la pelle del collo strapparsi sotto la pressione della lama fredda.  
“E’ finita. Lasciami andare!” provò a dire, ma Tim strinse di più la presa al collo.  
“Un‘altra parola e sarà l'ulitma cosa che dici.” Jensen deglutì e sentì il caldo del sangue colargli giù per la pelle del collo.  
La porta si aprì lentamente e Jared, che era uscito dal furgone ignorando gli avvertimenti da parte dei due agenti, poteva vedere tutto. Il primo ad uscire fu Jensen, sorretto e seguito immediatamente dopo dai due delinquenti. Il volto violentemente segnato dai colpi e quasi completamente coperto di sangue. I vestiti luridi e a tratti lacerati. Aveva difficoltà nel camminare, era evidente. Sperò, stupidamente, che fosse solo stanchezza e per un secondo, solo uno, ebbe l’impressione che fosse appena uscito dalla sala trucco per recitare Dean al Purgatorio.  
“Mio Dio!”, sussurrò sconvolto dalla visione del compagno ridotto in quelle condizioni e il suo primo istinto fu quello di correre verso di loro e aiutare Jensen. Strapparglielo dalle mani e stringerlo tra le sue, ma appena provò a fare solo il primo passo, sia Rice che Clif lo bloccarono.  
“No. Se non lo vuole vedere morto.” E quelle parole lo gelarono e lo fecero desistere.  
“Fate qualcosa, vi prego.”  
“Dobbiamo muoverci con cautela. Fin quando Jensen ha quel coltello puntato alla gola, loro sono in vantaggio. Dobbiamo agire senza metterlo in pericolo.” Cercò di rassicurarlo. Poi, si fece passare di nuovo il megafono. “Lasciate andare Ackles. Ormai è finita. Non potete andare da nessuna parte. Arrendetevi.”  
Jensen volse lo sguardo verso la voce metallica senza smettere di camminare. Con la lama ancora al collo e le gambe che si facevano sempre più pesanti, Jensen si obbligava a continuare a camminare. Se fosse svenuto di nuovo, la lama per come gli era attaccata alla gola, lo avrebbe ucciso in un attimo. Poi, accadde qualcosa. Tra tutte le luci che aveva puntato contro, riconobbe due occhi. Due occhi, diversi da tutti gli altri, che continuavano a fissarlo senza mai distogliersi da lui. Quegli stessi occhi che erano stati la luce in tutto il buio in cui era sprofondato in quei giorni. “Jared. Sei qui! Sei qui!”, poi, invaso da un diverso panico: “No!, Vattene via. Non stare qui. Non guardare!! Non voglio che tu mi ricordi così. Va’ via ti prego!”  
E come se qualcosa di invisibile li collegasse, Jared si trovò a pensare “Sono qui, Jensen! Non ti lascio da solo. Non vado da nessuna parte. Non più. Mai più. Sono qui amore mio!”  
Nel frattempo con molta cautela i tre raggiunsero il SUV della produzione con cui avevano portato via Jensen dal set. Tim ringhiò ad A.J. di salire al posto di guida e mettere in moto. Poi, sempre lentamente, proseguì verso lo sportello dei posti di dietro. Stringendosi Jensen contro per evitare che provasse a fare un qualsiasi tentativo, con la mano libera aprì lo sportello e vi salì senza mai dare le spalle alla polizia e senza smettere di usare Jensen come scudo. Tutto quello che accadde dopo furono un susseguirsi di attimi frenetici.


	9. .8.

Rice, dalla sua trasmittente, ordinò ad un gruppo di agenti poco distanti da loro di stare allerta. “Squadra UNO: pronti ad intervenire sull’ostaggio e prestare il primo soccorso. Squadra TRE: per nessuna ragione perdete di vista la macchina. Elicottero OMEGA: seguite sempre il veicolo nel caso trovasse una via di fuga.”  
Il “RICEVUTO” arrivò da tutti, immediatamente.  
Ma qualcosa non andò come avevano previsto quando Tim gli urlò sprezzante un soddisfatto “E’ stato un piacere, stronzi!!”, e agì in modo diverso da come avevano pensato. Tim non spinse via Jensen, ma con uno scatto vigoroso lo trascinò dentro la macchina. Chiuse lo sportello e un secondo dopo il SUV sfrecciava via. Sapeva che non avrebbero sparato senza sapere dove Jensen fosse. Era rischioso. Il veicolo aveva i vetri oscurati e avrebbero rischiato di colpire l’ostaggio.  
“NO!!!! Jensen!!!”, urlò disperato Jared quando lo vide sparire all’interno della macchina.  
“Cazzo!!” imprecò Rice, “ Lo portano con loro.” e si catapultò verso il furgone ordinando a tutti di mettersi all’inseguimento. Jared lo seguì a ruota e Clif fece lo stesso recuperando la loro macchina.  
Tutti, in pochi secondi, erano all’inseguimento del SUV. Nessuno aveva avuto l’ordine di intervenire drasticamente per preservare la vita di Jensen. Dovevano solo seguirli e cercare di fermare la loro corsa nel modo più innocuo possibile. Se la cosa fosse stata possibile. Durante l’inseguimento cominciò a piovere molto forte, la visibilità cominciò ad essere scarsa tra la strada provinciale che A.J. aveva preso per evitare di rimanere bloccato in qualche ingorgo della città.  
“Che succede?” fece Jared allarmato verso Rice che continuava ad ordinare ai suoi uomini di tenere d’occhio i fuggiaschi.  
“Che succede?!”, ripetè quando lo sentì imprecare rabbioso.  
“Sta’ prendendo troppa velocità e questa strada è maledettamente pericolosa con queste condizioni atmosferiche. L’asfalto diventa come un fiume di sapone e le curve non aiutano.”  
“Potrebbero uscire fuori strada?!”, azzardò preoccupato.“Dobbiamo farli rallentare.”  
“Allora fatelo. Allontanatevi. Fategli credere che hanno preso vantaggio. Rallenteranno!!” suggerì Jared fiduciosoche la cosa avrebbe funzionato.  
Rice ci pensò un attimo dopo aver annuito, impartì l’ordine. “A tutte le unità di terra. Rallentate. Ripeto: rallentate. Facciamogli credere che siano in vantaggio. Cerchiamo di farli rallentare.”, poi, si rivolse all’elicottero che continuava seguirli dall’alto. “Elicottero OMEGA continua a mantenere la tua posizione e tienimi in costante aggiornamento.”  
“OMEGA a ALFA: ricevuto. Procediamo.”  
Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio. Di attesa per i poliziotti. Di angoscia per Jared. Di rassegnazione per Jensen. Era stanco. Davvero, davvero stanco. Nell’abitacolo posteriore del SUIV continuava a sbattere a destra e a sinistra a seconda di come sterzava la macchina. A volte picchiava violentemente la testa e questo non aiutava il dolore già lancinante che aveva.  
Poi, dall’elicottero arrivò la prima comunicazione. “OMEGA a ALFA: il veicolo non rallenta, anzi sta’ aumentando pericolosamente la velocità. Sta’ per raggiungere i tornanti. Signore…”  
“Si. Avanti OMEGA ??”  
“Signore, se continuano così, la macchina non resterà in strada per molto. Sbanderanno e usciranno di strada. Finiranno tra la boscaglia del crinale antistante la carreggiata.”  
“Mio Dio!” sussurrò Jared avvicinandosi al parabrezza per cercare di mettere a fuoco la macchina che li anticipava e che conteneva il bene più prezioso che avesse mai avuto.  
“Si. Ricevuto. A tutte le unità…..”, ma non fece in tempo ad impartire il nuovo ordine che dall’elicottero arrivò l’avviso allarmato.  
“Sono fuori. Ripeto: Sono fuori strada. La macchina è volata giù per il crinale.”  
“Dannazione!!” imprecò Rice.  
“No!!” fece agitato Jared.  
“Non abbiamo una buona visuale a causa della boscaglia. Vediamo solo movimenti tra gli alberi…..Sì, ora ce l’abbiamo di nuovo e.. Dio!!”, arrivò dalla trasmittente.  
“Che c’è?” urlò il poliziotto.  
“Che c’è??!!” si unì a lui Jared.  
“Sta’ cappottando signore. La macchina scende giù cappottando su sé stessa.”  
“No.no.no.no!” Ormai Jared era fuori di sé e si portava freneticamente le mani tra i capelli.  
“Tutte le unità sul posto. Pronti ad intervenire immediatamente. Allertate i vigili del fuoco e le ambulanze.”  
“Sono già state allertate!”, comunicò un agente seduto alle apparecchiature. “Saranno sul posto fra cinque minuti.”  
Dopo alcuni, infiniti minuti, anche il furgone di Rice e tutti gli altri mezzi della polizia erano sul punto esatto in cui il SUV era uscito fuori strada. Jared scese quasi al volo dal mezzo e corse freneticamente verso il guardrail sfondato dalla macchina. Lo sorvolò con un balzo atletico e si precipitò verso quelli che sarebbero stati sicuramente rottami. Dietro di lui, lo seguivano con altrettanta velocità i poliziotti e Clif. Questi aveva sentito tutto grazie ad una trasmittente che gli aveva lasciato un agente su ordine di Rice e dentro di sé sperava nel meglio. Il SUV era una macchina abbastanza massiccia, ma notò il terreno tortuoso e il volo che aveva fatto, beh!!. Se Jensen fosse sopravvissuto di certo non sarebbe stato in buone condizioni. Ma ingoiò questo suo pensiero e aumentò il passo per cercare di raggiungere il più possibile Jared che, appena localizzato la macchina tra la boscaglia, cominciò a gridare il nome di Jensen.  
“Jensen!!, Jensen!!, siamo qui!, Stiamo arrivando!!, Resisti!!”, continuava a ripetere urlando perché Jensen potesse sentirlo. Rice che lo seguiva dovette rispondere ad una chiamata dall’elicottero. “OMEGA, avanti!”  
“Vediamo fumo, signore. La macchina potrebbe esplodere. Dovete fare presto.”  
“Ricevuto, OMEGA!”, e poi rivolgendosi a tutti gridò, “Dobbiamo fare presto. La macchina va a fuoco. Tiriamo tutti fuori di lì!” e aumentarono la loro corsa. Jared sembrò quasi volargli davanti. Ma questo non servì. Un secondo dopo, una violenta esplosione li stordì obbligando tutti a fare un passo indietro. Il colore abbagliante del rosso, del giallo e dell’arancione del fuoco li accecò tanto da costringerli a coprirsi gli occhi. L’unico che assurdamente rimase quasi impassibile davanti a quell’inferno, fu Jared. Gli occhi sbarrati verso quello che rimaneva della macchina e di Jensen e poi tutto scoppiò di nuovo. Dentro di lui, questa volta.  
Gridò uno straziante “NO!”, verso le fiamme, dopo di che iniziò a chiamare Jensen con tutto il fiato che aveva dentro. Era completamento fuori di sé. Sembrava impazzito. Le mani tra i capelli. Lo sguardo stravolto. Era la disperazione fatta persona. Il nome dell’attore urlato con rabbia e sconforto da parte di Jared si confondeva con il crepitio che proveniva dalle fiamme che ormai sembravano essersi saziate di quello che era rimasto del SUV nero. Con un ultimo slancio dettato esclusivamente dall’angoscia più oscura che lo stava divorando, Jared sembrò quasi cercare di avventarsi sulla macchina, ma Clif lo placcò appena in tempo per evitare che il ragazzo ormai, distrutto, potesse fare qualche sciocchezza come quella di gettarsi tra le fiamme.  
“Vieni via, Jared!!, Per l’amor di Dio, vieni via!”  
“NO!!”, gli gridò contro. “E’ lì. Devo aiutarlo.” Continuò piangendo. “Jensen!!” gridò ancora, scalciando al placcaggio di Clif.  
Rice si avvicinò a loro, quasi a rallentatore, spostando lo sguardo rassegnato dal rogo a quel ragazzo distrutto che continuava oltre ogni limite a non voler accettare quello che era successo. Lo vedeva resistere alla presa dell’amico. Lo vedeva lottare per poter raggiungere a tutti i costi la macchina in fiamme. Si fermò accanto a loro e con voce bassa e triste, si rivolse a Clif.  
“Portalo via di qui. Lontano da qui.”, disse, profondamente sconsolato e sconfitto, all’uomo che continuava a sostenere Jared. “Non c’è più niente da fare.”, sentenziò. “E’ finita.”  
“No!, No!”, sembrò supplicare Jared con gli occhi rossi dal pianto, mentre gli metteva le mani intorno al colletto della giacca come costringerlo a fare qualche altra cosa. “No!, La prego. Lui…lui..”  
“Mi dispiace, Jared. Mi dispiace !” e fece cenno a Clif di allontanarsi con il ragazzo che, finalmente, pur arrendendosi e seguendo l’amico, di tanto in tanto si girava per tornare a guardare il rogo assassino che gli aveva portato via la vita. La parte migliore della sua vita.  
Rice seguì amareggiato i due e ordinò a tutti di iniziare le ricognizioni del caso. I primi ad intervenire furono i vigili del fuoco, poi si sarebbero mossi direttamente quelli del coroner. Di certo, non ci sarebbe stato bisogno del pronto intervento di cui aveva richiesto l’appoggio. Tutti si misero all’opera, mentre l’agente in capo finiva di dare istruzioni ai vari gruppi.  
Poco più avanti, Clif, faceva entrare quello che rimaneva di Jared nel furgone di Rice. Continuava a gemere dolorosamente più che a piangere. Doveva essere talmente grande e immenso il dolore che stava provando adesso che il corpo non gli permetteva nemmeno di trovare pace con le lacrime. Lo vide cadere sulle ginocchia. Vide l’imponente corpo diventare piccolo, sembrava quasi si fosse sgonfiato come un palloncino rimasto troppo tempo al buio. A malincuore approfittò di quella calma temporanea per avvisare Jim e gli altri.  
“Clif?, Che diamine!! Siete spariti da ore e non hai mai risposto alle mie chiamate. Che è successo ?, Lo avete trovato?, Come sta’?”  
“…” nessuna parola, solo un singhiozzio convulso.  
“Per l’amor di Dio!, Clif. Che è successo?” fece allarmato Jim mentre accanto a lui si riunivano preoccupati dalla sua espressione Bob, Eric, Misha, Mark e tutti gli altri che erano rimasti per avere notizie sulla sorte del loro amico.  
“E’ morto!” sussurrò affranto nel telefono. “Jensen è morto.” Poi un pianto convulso colse anche lui.  
Dall’altro capo del telefono, Jim si sedette pesantemente sulla sedia alle sue spalle. Bocca aperta, occhi lucidi, respiro pesante.  
“Jim?!”, fece Misha non riuscendo a capire che significato dare a quelle espressioni. Rilassamento per la situazione finalmente risolta o…  
Il produttore si passò una mano sul volto e dolorosamente si diede forza per dare la notizia a quelli che lo attorniavano. “Lo abbiamo perso.”, disse sperando di dare così una connotazione meno dolorosa alla cosa.  
“Nel senso che gli stavano dietro e hanno perso di nuovo le loro tracce?!”, fece Mark.  
“No, ragazzi.” rispose Jim. “ Le cose non sono andate come…è successo qualcosa e ..Jensen è…lui è…mio Dio! Lui ..è morto!”, non c’era altro modo per dirlo. E quando quella parola risuonò nella stanza, le reazioni dolorose di tutti presero forma nelle maniere più disparate.  
Qualcuno scoppiò a piangere.  
Qualcuno iniziò ad imprecare furiosamente per una tale ingiustizia.  
Bob ed Eric si sedettero, svuotati di ogni emozione, accanto a Jim che aveva nascosto il volto sconvolto tra le mani.  
Misha si era allontanato dal tavolo e poco dopo si era accoccolato sulle gambe per cercare di trattenere gli spasmi incontrollati che lo avevano colto quando aveva iniziato a piangere.  
Mark era più anziano del giovane interprete di Castiel e avrebbe dovuto essere di una qualche stupida consolazione. Ci provò andandogli accanto e posandogli una mano sulla spalla senza riuscire però ad evitare che le lacrime segnassero copiosamente anche il suo bel volto inglese.


	10. .9.

In quello stesso momento, lì, dove la vita di Jensen era finita così tragicamente, Rice rientrò nel furgone dove vi trovò Jared ancora sulle ginocchia in piena crisi, mentre Clif aveva smesso di provare a consolarlo. Non c’era niente che sarebbe riuscito a farlo. Il ragazzo sussurrava dolorosamente il nome di Jensen, stringendosi le mani al petto come per cercare di trattenersi il cuore dentro. Quel cuore che contro ogni sua volontà continuava a battere e a farlo vivere, mentre Jensen non poteva più farlo.  
“Jared…” lo chiamò il poliziotto.  
Si girò di scatto e fissò l’uomo. Per un attimo la disperazione sul suo volto fece spazio ad una rabbia feroce.  
“Aveva detto che lo avrebbe salvato! Aveva detto che sarebbe tornato a casa!..Da me! Aveva detto che tutto sarebbe andato a finire bene!”, finì con l’urlargli in faccia con la voce rotta da un pianto disperato.  
Rice non reagì e si la lasciò travolgere. Era vero. Era quello che aveva promesso. Deglutì e accettò la rabbia di Jared che gridandogli contro lo aveva sospinto verso la parete del furgone e che un attimo dopo gli si aggrappò al bavero della giacca, di nuovo sovrastato dal dolore di quella morte inconcepibile.  
“Perché?!” gli chiese quasi implorante e poi senza aspettare una risposta che sicuramente non sarebbe arrivata e che non poteva arrivare perché senza senso, calò la fronte sul petto del poliziotto e questi, in un singhiozzo, lo sentì sussurrare. “Non ce la faccio!, Dio!, fa troppo male!!”  
“Jared..” ingoiando il rimorso di quel dolore.  
“Non riesco a respirare!! Come farò a…”, continuava a bisbigliare Jared curvo su di lui in quella strana posizione, fin quando Rice fece cenno a Clif di prendersi cura del ragazzo. L’uomo si avvicinò e prendendo Jared per le spalle lo allontanò dal poliziotto e lo guidò verso una poltroncina dove lo spinse, quasi, per costringerlo a sedersi. Jared obbedì. Si sedette, si piegò in avanti appoggiando i gomiti alle ginocchia e portò sconfitto il volto tra le mani, rimanendo almeno per il momento, immobile. L’unico segno che provasse che era ancora presente, era il movimento convulso delle spalle, prova che il ragazzo stava ancora piangendo anche se in silenzio.  
Un silenzio più pesante calò nel furgone, perfino i due giovani tecnici che erano lì sembravano profondamente colpiti da quello che era accaduto, quando all’improvviso un agente dall’aria trafelata e sudata si catapultò all’interno del furgone. “Signore…” pronunciò affannato.  
“Cosa c’è?!” chiese Rice evidentemente seccato per l’interruzione di quel limbo in cui si erano rifugiati per un momento, prima di ritornare alla dura realtà.  
“Sono due!” riferì cercando di riprendere fiato.  
“Due, cosa?!”  
“I cadaveri sono due.”, precisò.  
“Cosa?!” urlò Rice mentre anche Jared e Clif si riprendevano all’udire quelle parole.  
“Che…che cosa?” balbettò Jared, tirando su col naso e passandosi una mano sulla facce per cercare di essere lucido il più possibile.  
“Ci sono solo due corpi nella macchina. Uno al posto di guida e l’altro ha ancora il coltello tra le mani.”  
“Porca miseria!!” scattò Rice. “Allertate tutti! Immediatamente!”, ordinò.  
“Una squadra si è già messa all’opera per le ricerche. Non può essere distante.”  
“Che sta’ dicendo?”; fece ansioso Jared all’agente appena accorso, “Che sta’ dicendo???!”, poi rivolgendosi direttamente a Rice.  
“Che Jensen, potrebbe essere vivo.”  
“Mio Dio!!, Mio Dio!!!” pregò Jared che in quel momento sembrava aver ripreso tutte le sue forze.  
“Santo Cielo!!” mormorò Clif alle sue spalle. “Dobbiamo trovarlo. Subito!!”  
“La squadra di ricerca è già partita. Il perimetro da controllare non dovrebbe essere vasto. Dovremmo trovarlo subito.” Provò a rassicurare il giovane.  
“Voglio partecipare alle ricerche!” si offrì Jared.  
“No. E questa volta è no!” fu la negazione categorica da parte di Rice.  
“Non può impedirmelo.”  
“No. Ma lo farò, questa volta. A costo di ammanettarla al furgone.”, questa volta non si sarebbe lasciato convincere.  
“La prego!, mi lasci venire con lei!”  
“Mi ascolti, Jared! Sono più vecchio di lei e ho le mie opinioni su certe cose. Puritane magari. Ma su una cosa la pensiamo allo stesso modo. L’amore è amore. Perciò provi a pensare: se le cose non fossero migliori di come lo sono adesso, quante volte ancora, oggi, vuole vedere il suo compagno morto.” Brutale ma decisamente vero, si ritrovò a pensare Jared. Il solo pensare Jensen morto tra quelle fiamme lo aveva praticamente ucciso dentro. Come avrebbe potuto sopportare vederlo morto sul serio.  
“Va’ bene. Resterò qui. Ma voglio che qualcuno mi avvisi appena lo trovate.” Sembrò quasi ordinare all’agente che annuì. “Nel bene o nel male. Devo sapere.”  
“Lo saprà. Glielo giuro.” E andò via, lasciandolo nel furgone con Clif.  
Il tempo sembrò fermarsi. Clif e Jared si alternavano nervosamente sulle sedie dei due tecnici che si erano offerti di partecipare alle ricerche. Per un paio di volte la guardia del corpo aveva dovuto fermare Jared che voleva uscire e andare a cercare Jensen. Gli ricordò le parole di Rice e questo sembrava sempre farlo desistere. Poi, quando lo vide seduto stranamente calmo, prese il cellulare e richiamò Jim.  
Doveva avvisare dell’assurdo cambiamento. Gli aveva riferito di quello che era successo, dell’inseguimento e di come si era concluso, ma ora….  
“Clif?”  
“Jim, non ci crederai. Ma ci sono delle….Dio!, non so come chiamarle perché non so come andrà a finire la cosa. Ma dovevo chiamarvi. Farvi sapere quello che sta succedendo qui.”  
Jim fece un cenno di richiamo a quelli che aveva accanto, ancora sconvolti per l’ultima notizia ricevuta e mettendo il vivavoce disse a Clif di andare avanti.  
“Sei in vivavoce. Che succede?!”  
“I vigili del fuoco hanno spento completamente le fiamme e hanno tirato fuori i…cadaveri.”  
“Clif, ti prego dimmi che non ci hai chiamato per dirci di come era ridotto….”  
“Cosa?...No!!!” fece quasi offeso. “Jensen non c’era. Non era in macchina e ora una squadra di ricerche lo sta cercando.” E non fece in tempo a finire che un quasi entusiasmato brusio gli arrivò dal vivavoce. Sicuramente Jim non era solo. Nessuno degli amici dei suoi J2 aveva lasciato quella stanza. Volevano essergli vicini indipendentemente da ciò che era stato rivelato loro.  
“Stai scherzando??!!”  
“Ti pare che possa scherzare su una cosa del genere!!”  
“Sì. No. Scusa!!”  
“Jim, ascolta, però. Lo stanno cercando ma non sappiamo se sia vivo o..”  
“Ho capito. Preghiamo che sia vivo.”  
“Certo.”  
“Clif?”  
“Si?”  
“Come sta’ Jared?”  
“Beh! Hai presente il Sam di “Sacrifice”!!!” ironizzando sul finale dell’ottava stagione.  
“Passamelo.”, l’uomo obbedì e porse il telefonino all’attore.  
“Jim?”  
“Andrà tutto bene, ragazzo!” gli confidò anche perché altro non poteva dirgli. “Mi hai capito?”  
“Si. Ciao.” E mise giù.  
Circa tre quarti d’ora dopo, uno dei tecnici del furgone entrò quasi boccheggiante per la corsa che aveva fatto per raggiungerli.  
Jared scattò in piedi e gli andò incontro, in ansia. Lo seguì anche Clif che mise una mano sulla spalla del giovane come per farlo riprendere fiato.  
“Lo hanno trovato!”  
“Dio ti ringrazio!” esclamò senza pensarci. Doveva ancora sapere se era giusto ringraziare.  
“Jensen….lui….”, balbettava e deglutiva per l’affanno scuotendo il capo.  
No!, No! scongiurò dentro di sé, Jared.  
Il giovane inspirò profondamente e con tutto il fiato che gli era rimasto concluse il messaggio. “Lo stanno portando in ospedale. È ferito. Gravemente. Ma è vivo. Jensen è vivo.”  
“Si!!!!”, gridò Clif abbracciando forte il giovane tecnico che non potè non sorridere. Jared, invece si coprì, il viso con le mani e si allontanò dai due. Era vivo. Jensen era vivo. Sì, ferito. Ma vivo. La sorte più assurda e crudele non era riuscita a separarli. Quindi, si convinse, che tutto sarebbe finito per il meglio.  
“Dove lo stanno portando?!”  
“Al St. Paul Hospital. Ce lo porteranno con l’elicottero appena lo avranno messo in sicurezza i paramedici accorsi sul posto.”  
“Clif, presto. Voglio essere lì il prima possibile.”  
“Saremo lì prima di loro.”  
Si avviarono verso il SUV guidato da Clif, ma prima di salire Jared sentì di dover fare qualcosa che andava fatta. Si voltò verso l’agente. “Mi riprometto di farlo di persona, ma per adesso ringrazi Rice da parte mia e grazie anche a lei. Di tutto.”  
“Dovere, signore. Buona fortuna.”  
“A presto.” e non appena chiuse lo sportello, Clif partì a razzo verso l’ospedale che già allertato, aspettava di accogliere Jensen. Era stato ordinato loro di agire il più discretamente possibile, con la scusa che vi erano ancora delle indagini in corso e quindi, data la notorietà del paziente, l’intervento dei mass media sarebbe stata controproducente. Rice, fu categorico su questo, quando avvisò il loro pronto soccorso. Pena l’accusa di intralcio alle indagini. Funzionava sempre. Quei due ragazzi ne avevano passate troppo e troppo ne avrebbero dovuto ancora affrontare sia nel pubblico che nel privato e avevano diritto di un po’ di pace. Almeno quella che poteva dare loro una stanza di ospedale.  
Dopo venti interminabili minuti, il St. Paul entrò nella visuale di Jared. “Siamo arrivati.”  
“Si.” Confermò Clif che aveva bruciato anche un semaforo rosso per fare in fretta. “Guarda!, c’è Rice!”  
“E’ già qui?!” si chiese stupendosene.  
Il poliziotto gli fece cenno di accostare. Clif obbedì e Jared scese, pronto ad entrare in ospedale ma al richiamo di Rice si fermò. “Jared, dal montacarichi. È ora di visita. Non passerebbe inosservato e non credo che sia in vena di gridolini isterici e autografi.”  
“No. Decisamente no!”, confessò arrossendo.  
“Allora dal montacarichi!” facendo segno di seguirlo.


	11. .10.

Quando dal grande ascensore arrivarono all’interno dell’ospedale, il poliziotto li fece passare per un corridoio desolato, chiuso per manutenzione e da lì arrivarono all’ala che avrebbe accolto Jensen non appena fosse arrivato.  
“In fondo c’è la sala delle infermiere. Ho già chiarito la situazione. Nessuno la manderà via. Nessuno la disturberà. E quando sarà possibile le faranno vedere Jensen, ma non prima che i dottori lo abbiamo visitato con cura.”  
“Si, naturalmente.” Annuì Jared grato, almeno, per quella situazione. Attesero un tempo indefinito l’arrivo dell’elicottero e questo indispettì perfino Clif che fino a quel momento aveva cercato sempre di mantenere la calma. “Quanto diamine ci mettono ad arrivare!!??”  
“Saranno qui a momenti!”, e questa volta fu Jared a tranquillizzarlo. Poi, andò nel piccolo bagno antistante la saletta e si sciacquò il viso sporco di terra e lacrime e poi le mani bagnate se le passò anche tra i capelli scomposti per cercare di dargli un qualche verso. Li bagnò e li tirò indietro. “Tra un po’ sarai qui, Jensen. Tra un po’ saremo di nuovo insieme.”, disse all’uomo sfatto e stanco nello specchio.  
Guardò la sua immagine riflessa e fermò lo sguardo sui capelli bagnati e questo gli rammentò tutte le volte che usciva in quelle stesse condizioni dalla doccia di casa loro e Jensen quasi esasperato continuava a ripetergli: “Datti un’asciugata a quella dannata criniera o ti verrà un accidente. Ci sono 4 gradi lì fuori, non possiamo andare a lavoro con te in queste condizioni. Domani non ho nessuna voglia di telefonare in produzione per giustificare la tua assenza per malattia e soprattutto non ho voglia di vederti ciondolare in casa come uno zombi raffreddato mentre minacci di morire sul mio comodissimo divano nuovo!!” e ogni volta lui gli andava incontro, sfilandosi, con aria di sfida, l’asciugamano dai fianchi, rimanendo nudo.  
“Non è colpa mia se questo è l’unico modo per mantenere una temperatura costante ed evitare di bruciare ogni volta che il mio splendido e incredibilmente sexy compagno è nelle vicinanze.”   
Jensen, allora, lo rimproverava di usare mosse scorrette ma mentre lo faceva Jared poteva sentire i suoi sguardi languidi e vogliosi che non chiedevano altro che lui annullasse lo spazio che li divideva.  
Ogni volta finivano per fare l’amore.  
Ogni volta finivano per riempire la stanza di respiri affannati, sospiri ansanti, parole lascive che non facevano altro che chiedere di avere e dare più piacere. Ogni volta l’orgasmo che gli coglieva li lasciava senza fiato, ma profondamente appagati uno accanto all’altro, uno dentro l’altro, uno nelle braccia dell’altro.  
E ogni volta Jensen si fermava a guardarlo e quasi con un sussurro gli ripeteva sempre la stessa cosa. “Adoro quando hai i capelli bagnati!”  
Jared sorrise a quel ricordo. Non aveva mai capito se era lui a stuzzicare Jensen o era Jensen a conoscerlo talmente da riuscire a girare la situazione sempre a suo favore. Era strano, in effetti, che ogni volta che usciva dalla doccia lo trovava intento a fare qualcosa in giro per la stanza. Sorrise di nuovo. Si diede un sistemata anche ai vestiti anche se per quelli non poteva fare molto e uscì dal bagno. Appena fu fuori, un rumore metallico attirò la loro attenzione. “Stanno arrivando.”  
“Ok! Vado a vedere quello che succede. Voi restate qui!” ordinò Rice.  
“Rice, la prego. Faccia presto.”  
Il poliziotto annuì e andò verso il pronto soccorso. Quando arrivò un gruppo di sei medici e tre infermiere erano già intorno al corpo ancora privo di conoscenza di Jensen. Era messo male. Completamente coperto di sangue e terra era praticamente irriconoscibile. Aveva un vistoso taglio sul braccio sinistro che sanguinava molto e un altro al lato destro della coscia dove lo squarcio del pantalone lasciava intravvedere la carne lacerata.  
essuno, vedendolo in quelle condizioni lo avrebbe mai collegato al bell’attore che faceva strillare migliaia di fan. I dottori si affannavano intorno a lui, c’era chi gli infilava aghi nelle braccia, chi gli prendeva la pressione e lo monitorava costantemente.  
Gli tolsero i vestiti per applicare i vari elettrodi che gli avrebbero monitorato cuore e testa e quando gli tolsero la camicia prima e la maglia dopo e rimase a torace scoperto, Rice esclamò, quasi per dare un ordine, che voleva delle foto dei segni che c’erano sul corpo dell’uomo.  
Un infermiere si procurò una Polaroid e scattò un paio di foto ma richiamato urgentemente dal dottore lasciò tutto in sospeso e si affrettò ad eseguire i controlli che gli erano stati chiesti di fare.  
“Agente ora deve uscire di qui. Non può rimanere. Le foto gliele farò avere al più presto.” Disse uno dei dottori che si stava prendendo cura di Jensen.  
“Ok!, per adesso è stabile. Trasferiamolo in reparto. Chiamate l’ortopedico per rimettergli a posto la spalla e la caviglia.”  
“Si, dottore.” Fece prontamente un infermiera.  
“Avvisate anche il neurochirurgo. Voglio che lo visiti. Dobbiamo capire perché non riusciamo a farlo rinvenire. Dobbiamo escludere eventuali danni celebrali….” e a quella richiesta, Rice ebbe un brivido.  
Continuò ad ascoltare tutto, ma onestamente tutti quei termici medici non gli erano d’aiuto. Aveva promesso a Jared di riferirgli tutto ma quello che sentiva erano una miriadi di numeri e codici. L’unica cosa che era risultata chiara era che Jensen non aveva ripreso conoscenza e che era possibile che ci fossero danni al cervello. Dovuti forse alla caduta fuori dalla macchina. Quando finirono, portarono via Jensen, velocemente. Il dottore che lo aveva accolto gli riferì che lo avrebbero portato prima in sala raggi per escludere eventuali fratture e poi a fare un TAC al cranio dove c’era un colpo molto evidente. Il fatto che non sanguinasse li preoccupava e volevano fare degli accertamenti diagnostici.  
Rice, si arrese, a quel punto.  
“Senta dottore, so che è indaffarato e che deve seguire il signor Ackles, ma ci sarebbe una persona che ha bisogno, veramente bisogno, di avere notizie da uno che può realmente spiegare quale è la situazione.”, il dottore lo guardò perplesso poi, si rivolse all’infermiera che era rimasta al suo fianco. “Chiamatemi non appena è fuori dalla TAC”. Questa annuì e si allontanò.  
Dopo qualche minuto, Rice e il dottore entrarono nella sala delle infermiere in cui era in trepida attesa Jared, mentre Clif si era momentaneamente allontanato per chiamare in produzione e aggiornare Jim. Quando il dottore entrò e si trovò davanti l’attore, si voltò seccato verso Rice.  
“Sta’ scherzando. Un collega di lavoro??!!, credevo che ci fosse un familiare ad aspettare!!”, non capiva. Non poteva capire. E fece per andarsene.  
“Dottore, per favore. Aspetti.” Lo richiamò Jared, sperando di trattenerlo.  
“Senta, so chi è lei. Ma questo, lo stesso, non mi consente di riferirle le condizioni del paziente. Non è un familiare.”  
“No. Ha ragione. Ma sono la persona più vicina a Jensen.”  
“Ma non è un familiare.”  
Jared sapeva che quello era un circolo vizioso e così, esasperato agì, facendo la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. Vide su un tavolino accanto al bagno una bacinella con dentro dell’antisettico, ne riconobbe l’odore, e un bisturi a bagno. Con uno scatto che sorprese sia il dottore che il poliziotto, afferrò il bisturi e si incise un taglio abbastanza lungo ma non profondo sull’avambraccio destro e gettò il coltello a terra.  
“Jared??”, gridò Rice.  
“Lei è pazzo.” Si accodò il dottore che accorse subito a pressargli la ferita.  
“No. Solo stanco di aspettare.” Rispose ansimante per il dolore che comunque aveva provato.  
“Lei è un dottore e ora mi sta curando. Perciò da ora in poi è legato a me dal segreto professionale, giusto?”  
“Ma che …”  
“Giusto??” urlò.  
“Si. Si. Giusto!”, disse sdegnato il medico.  
“Tutto quello che le dirò dovrà rimanere tra lei e me. Giusto?”  
“ Non capisco…”  
“Giusto?!” replicò.  
“Si.” A questo punto anche il dottore gli urlava contro mentre premeva ancora sulla ferita e ordinava a Rice di recuperare delle bende sterili e del disinfettante dall’armadietto del bagno.  
“Perfetto. Vuole un familiare. Io sono il suo familiare. Sono la persona più vicina a Jensen che lei possa avere in questo momento.”  
“Jared lei non capisce.”  
“No, dottore è lei che non capisce. Io e Jensen stiamo insieme. Da 5 anni. Sono il suo compagno, o convivente o amante o come le piace pensarla, da 5 anni. Quindi le ripeto. Sono la persona più vicina a Jensen che lei ha in questo momento.” E quando finì non riuscì a credere di aver detto quelle cose in quel modo ad un perfetto sconosciuto. Sconosciuto che lo guardava con la bocca aperta per lo stupore del gesto e della quanto inaspettata confessione.  
“Ora per favore. Mi dica come sta’ Jensen.”  
Il dottore si arrese e guardò prima il ragazzo e poi il poliziotto alle sue spalle. “Non guardi me, dottore. Lo ha fatto anche con me anche se in maniera diversa. Ma l’ha spuntata comunque.” Riferendosi a quando si era lasciato convincere a portarlo con lui quando avevano rintracciato Jensen.  
Il dottore annuì, sconfitto.  
“Va’ bene. Ma non qui. La mia assistente mi avrà già portato i primi risultati delle analisi nel mio ufficio. L’aspetto lì fra 5 minuti. Il tempo di dargli un’occhiata.” Gli disse mentre finiva di fasciargli il braccio e pinzare con una graffetta la benda per evitare che si sciogliesse.  
“Grazie.” Fece in risposta Jared. “Per tutto.” Mostrando imbarazzato il braccio e in quel momento rientrò anche Clif che fissò sorpreso la vistosa fasciatura al braccio dell’amico.  
“Che è successo?” avvicinandosi a lui mentre il dottore gli passava oltre.  
“Il suo amico è fuori di testa. Completamente andato.” E quest’affermazione fece accigliare in modo interrogativo l’uomo che non riusciva a capire cosa fosse successo. E quando il dottore se ne fu andato si rivolse all’attore.  
“Che hai fatto, si può sapere ?!”  
“Credo di poter dire: una stupida mossa alla Winchester!”  
“Decisamente una mossa alla Winchester!”, confermò Rice. E questo attirò su di lui lo sguardo perplesso dei due amici.  
“Andiamo!!”, fece Jared, “Non mi dica che anche lei è…”  
“Non mi considero un fan accanito, ma lo ammetto, quando posso, non mi perdo un episodio. Che resti tra noi: Crowley è un grande. ”  
Sorrisero tutti e per un attimo la tensione trovò un po’ di pace. Poi, fu Jared a ritornare per primo alla realtà. Alla sua realtà.  
“Devo andare. Il dottore mi aspetta.”


	12. .11.

Bussò gentilmente ma deciso alla porta dell’ufficio del dott. Summer, anche se con una certa ansia per quello che si apprestava a sentire. Era della vita di Jensen che stava per parlare.  
Di come stava.  
Di cosa , eventualmente, lo aspettava.  
“Avanti!” fece la voce dall’interno. “Prego si accomodi, Jared. Ho appena finito di prendere visione della cartella clinica di Jensen. Comprese TAC e risonanza.”  
“Bene. Allora?”  
“Si sieda, Jared. Dobbiamo parlare.”  
Jared non ne fu certo, ma sicuramente, dopo quell’invito così formale, non si era seduto. Era praticamente caduto nella sedia.  
“Che cosa c’è?, che c’è che non va?!”  
“Allora, questa è la situazione: Jensen ha una spalla, la sinistra, con un importante lussazione ma che gli è stata rimessa a posto. Ha una distorsione alla caviglia dello stesso lato. Quindi presumo che sia il lato su cui è caduto quando si buttato o sbalzato fuori dalla macchina.”  
“Ok!, non mi giudichi male ma non sembra grave, perché…”  
“Mi lasci finire.”  
Annuì, preoccupato.  
“Ha numerose escoriazioni dovute sempre alla caduta e lesioni in tutto il corpo, ma alcune di queste, diversamente dalle altre, sono state causate da ripetute aggressioni….” e il cuore di Jared si rifiutò di continuare a battere e deglutì per obbligarsi a restare lucido e continuare a seguire quello che diceva Summer.  
“Cosa?” sussurrò.  
“E’ stato picchiato. Più volte.” constatò certo il dottore mentre consultava le carte che aveva davanti.  
“Si. Ero certo che avesse avuto almeno una colluttazione con uno dei due o con entrambi, ma questo è..insomma. Come fa ad esserne sicuro?, come fa a dire che non si sia ferito nell’incidente?”, continuava a chiedere per evitare di pensare a Jensen che veniva malmenato da quei due. Lo aveva visto legato e di certo lo era stato anche durante il suo “soggiorno” in quell’appartamento. Ma pensare a lui che veniva picchiato senza avere la possibilità di difendersi, gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene.  
Se quei due non fossero morti, pensò, sul serio che avrebbe fatto qualche sciocchezza. E mentre la sua mente vorticava in quei pensieri inutili di vendetta, Summer gli mise davanti una piccola istantanea. Era la chiara immagine dell’impronta di un qualche tipo di stivale ed era impressa sulla pelle di Jensen. Era il suo fianco. Avrebbe riconosciuto quella piccola scia di lentiggini dorate ovunque.  
“Bastardi!!” sibilò rabbioso mentre spingeva indietro la foto. “Ok!, dottore. Spari. Quali sono le brutte notizie?!”  
“Quello che ci preoccupa è la ferita alla testa e il fatto che ancora non riprende conoscenza.”  
“E’ in …” chiese quasi impaurito dalla risposta.  
“No. Non è in coma. E’ come se fosse addormentato e si rifiutasse di svegliarsi. O meglio, come se ci fosse qualcosa che glielo impedisce ed è questo qualcosa che non riusciamo ancora scoprire.”, prese tra le mani altre cartelle e cercò di spiegare le ultime cose nel modo più chiaro possibile.  
“All’inizio pensavamo che fosse una ferita dovuta all’incidente, ma poi da controlli più approfonditi abbiamo capito che si tratta della prima ferita che gli è stata inferta, quando è stato rapito.”  
“Lo hanno tramortito con un premio televisivo. Ma io l’ho visto in piedi, lui camminava. Come è possibile che sia quella ferita a creare questo problema ?” chiese Jared che cominciava a temere di nuovo per la sorte del suo compagno.  
“Si, ma vede, lo stress della situazione in cui era e l’adrenalina che gli scorreva in circolo per lo stesso motivo, lo rendevano vigile. Quando, al momento dell’incidente, ha perso i sensi, il corpo ha reagito alla ferita. I muscoli si sono rilassati, la circolazione ha rallentato e il danno che quella ferita aveva procurato ha preso il sopravvento su tutto il corpo, lasciandolo in queste condizioni.” E qui si fermò, lasciando il tempo a Jared di assimilare tutto.  
“Cosa possiamo fare?” chiese solo.  
“Per adesso aspettare le prossime 72 ore e nel frattempo curare tutto ciò che possiamo curare: spalla, caviglia e tagli vari. Per tutto il resto faremo ulteriori accertamenti e decideremo come muoverci. ”  
“Dottore, mi scusi, ma se non dovesse riprendersi, oltre agli accertamenti cosa …..”  
“Jared non pensiamo al peggio.”  
“Peggio?, come peggio?!” chiese agitandosi.  
“Dopo le 72 ore , senza ripresa o reazione alcuna, dovremmo valutare la possibilità di intervenire chirurgicamente. A livello celebrale.” Specificò.  
“Un operazione al cervello?!” chiese quasi soffiandolo via dalle labbra.  
“ L’ematoma che preme all’interno della scatola cranica sta’ causando questo stato di incoscienza. So che suona brutale ma dobbiamo aprire per capire qual’ è il danno che provoca questa assenza di….ripresa.” spiegò.  
“Ma è rischioso?”  
“Come tutte le operazioni al cervello.” Asserì, improvvisamente, troppo professionale.  
“Cioè…insomma…lui potrebbe anche non superare l’oper…”  
“Jared, mi ascolti….” lo interruppe. Stava per fornirgli altri dettagli sull’operazione ma si fermò quando notò gli occhi lucidi di Jared. Un velo di angoscia gli aveva oscurato il viso. Provò, così, a rimediare, in qualche modo.  
“Jared, questi sono casi estremi. Non ci sarà bisogno di alcun intervento. Jensen è forte e vedrà che andrà tutto per il meglio.”  
“Si. Continuano a dirmelo.” sembrò quasi accontentarsi.  
Il dottore si alzò e lo raggiunse dall’altro lato della scrivania. Si mise di fronte a lui sedendosi sul bordo del tavolo, gli parlò fuori dai canoni medici.  
“Jared, mi ascolti. So o posso solo immaginare cosa sta provando in queste ore.”  
“Giorni.” lo corresse silenziosamente.  
“Già. So come sono andate le cose con il rapimento, Rice mi ha accennato a qualcosa senza entrare nel dettaglio, quindi non perda la speranza adesso. Dopo quello che avete passato, se sarà forte , Jensen lo sarà con lei. Per lei. Non si arrenda adesso. Lo faccia per Jensen, perché adesso più che mai deve essere la persona che più gli deve stare vicino.” Jared guardò il dottore con occhi grati e cercò di fare sue quelle parole.  
“Quando posso vederlo.” Domandò.  
Il dottore posò i fogli che aveva tra le mani e prese la cartella clinica di Jensen. “Venga con me. Vediamo se lo hanno portato già in stanza.”  
Lo seguì in silenzio attraverso i corridoi del reparto traumatologico, passando ad occhi bassi tra infermieri più o meno curiosi di vederlo in quel posto e soprattutto in quelle condizioni. Per quanto Rice aveva ordinato la privacy più possibile, non poteva di certo controllare un intero ospedale. La voce che un attore famoso era stato ricoverato a seguito di un tragico incidente era già girata dopo qualche ora dal suo arrivo.  
Quando svoltarono l’ennesima volta, Jared vide Clif davanti ad una stanza in fondo alla corsia; capì che Jensen era lì e capì anche, notando lo sguardo angosciato dell’amico, che non sarebbe stato facile entrare in quella camera. Lo raggiunsero e prima di oltrepassare la porta fece un profondo respiro e ripensò alle parole del dottore “Doveva essere ancora forte per Jensen.”, mentre questi lo procedeva nell’entrare insieme alla caposala e Clif, invece, rimaneva fuori appoggiato alla parete accanto alla finestra del corridoio.  
Fece un primo passo all’interno, poi un secondo e un terzo e poi gli occhi si posarono sull’uomo che era in quel letto di ospedale. I suoi occhi stamparono quasi automaticamente nel suo cervello le condizioni in cui era. Jensen aveva la caviglia, scoperta e appoggiata su un cuscino ortopedico per evitare una posizione scorretta, completamente livida e gonfia. Lo stesso era la spalla lussata. Vide al braccio destro la vistosa fasciatura che copriva il taglio di cui gli aveva parlato il dottore e ricordò che, anche se non poteva vederla, una fasciatura simile Jensen doveva averla anche alla coscia sinistra.  
Poi il suo sguardo si posò sulla sua testa. L’aveva affondata nel cuscino e leggermente voltata verso sinistra in modo che la benda che copriva la ferita, che a quanto pareva era la reale causa delle sue condizioni, potesse essere facilmente sostituita dagli infermieri senza arrecare troppo disagio al paziente.  
“Mio Dio!”, sussurrò anche se quelle parole altro non erano che una umile preghiera e una disperata supplica per un qualsiasi aiuto. Si avvicinò al letto andando verso il lato in cui era voltata la testa di Jensen. Prese una sedia lì vicino e si sedette accanto al letto. Gli prese dolcemente la mano appoggiata sul cuscino che aveva sotto il braccio per evitare peso sulla spalla ferita.  
Fece attenzione a non toccare l’ago della flebo e carezzò lentamente il dorso della mano.  
“Jensen, sono qui! Apri gli occhi, piccolo!”, poi con l’altra mano usando la stessa amorevole gentilezza gli sfiorò il viso vistosamente segnato. Si soffermò con tocco leggero sulla ferita all’occhio e su un altro taglio che aveva su una guancia per poi riprendere ad accarezzarlo adagio come faceva sua madre la mattina per convincerlo a svegliarsi per andare a scuola. Con lui funzionava ogni volta e sperò che quel gesto gentile potesse funzionare anche in quel momento.  
Ma Jensen non aprì gli occhi.  
Si allungò lentamente verso il volto amato e incurante di chi lo stava osservando se pur in rigoroso silenzio, gli posò un bacio leggero sulle labbra per poi lasciarne uno più deciso sulla fronte spaziosa. Niente. Così sentendo che le lacrime e il pianto stavano per prendere il sopravvento su di lui, lo chiamò ancora sperando che Jensen rispondesse al suo richiamo.  
“Jensen, ti prego! Per favore!! Svegliati, amore mio!” sussurrò dopo aver poggiato esausto la fronte sulla mano del compagno e continuava a ripeterlo tra un sospiro e una lacrima.  
“Vi lascio soli!”, potè solo dire il dottore che aveva assistito a quella scena straziante. In quel momento vide davanti a sé semplicemente una coppia che doveva amarsi profondamente e che il destino aveva deciso di provare in una maniera così crudele. Non vide altro. Uscì in silenzio, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si rivolse alla caposala. “ Massima riservatezza!”  
“Certo, dottore. Me ne occuperò io personalmente.” Affermò la donna. Quando Summer si allontanò dalla stanza , Clif era in compagnia dell’agente Rice e di alcuni uomini che non conosceva.  
“Dottore, loro sono colleghi di lavoro di Jensen…”, indicando Misha, Bob e Mark a cui strinse cordialmente la mano. “…che vorrebbero avere notizie e magari vederlo.”  
“No. E’ assolutamente fuori questione. Per il momento non se ne parla.” E fu categorico. “Signori, come già ho spiegato al vostro amico, non posso dirvi nulla, ma dato che Jared ha come dire…creato una situazione diversa, non posso impedire a lui di dirvi tutto quello che volete, quando uscirà.”, e su quello intervenne Clif. “Beh!, dottore. Se lei crede che Jared uscirà da quella stanza si sbaglia di grosso.”  
“Come , scusi?!” rivolgendosi all’uomo severamente.  
“Lo credo anch’io!”, si accodò Rice. “Andiamo! Ha visto cosa ha fatto per arrivare fin qui. Crede davvero che riuscirà a convincerlo di lasciare Ackles da solo ora che lo ha ritrovato?!”  
“Seguitemi!”, sospirò esasperato il dottore facendo cenno a tutti di seguirlo.  
Passò la notte e come previsto non ci fu niente e nessuno in grado di convincere Jared a lasciare Jensen da solo in quella stanza.  
“Si sveglierà. Lo so. E credetemi!, non permetterò a niente e nessuno di impedirmi di essere qui quando succederà.” aveva detto a chi cercava di farlo uscire da quella stanza.  
“Perché succederà!” ripeteva ogni volta guardando il volto addormentato di Jensen.  
Chiunque ci aveva provato si era dovuto inesorabilmente arrendere a tanta testardaggine. Perfino la caposala che passava per essere una specie di Hitler in gonnella aveva dovuto capitolare. Due giorni dopo, però, fu Jim a intervenire facendo pressione sul ragazzo come amico ma vedendo gli scarsi risultati puntò sulla sua posizione di produttore esecutivo.  
“Stammi a sentire, Jared. Ormai ci sono troppe voci, alcune davvero assurde, che circolano su quello che è successo e soprattutto sullo spaventoso ritardo delle registrazione di fine stagione.”  
“Non vorrai mica dare la colpa a Jens…”  
Ma l’uomo non lo fece nemmeno finire e profondamente offeso per quell’allusione, alzò la voce verso il giovane. “Non ti azzardare nemmeno a pensarla una cosa del genere. Mi hai capito, ragazzino?!” urlò puntandogli l’indice accusatore dritto in faccia.  
“Sc-scusa. Si.”  
“Si, cosa?!”  
“Si, sissignore.” Pronunciò a bassa voce. Era così che lui e Jensen erano ormai abituati da anni a soccombere ai grandi capi quando si rendevano conto di averla fatta o detta grossa. Jim accettò le scuse, che sapeva sincere e ritrovando il suo tono normale, si avvicinò all’attore che non si allontanava mai dal capezzale di quello che ormai sapeva essere il suo compagno di vita.  
“Ascoltami. Abbiamo organizzato una conferenza stampa perchè…”  
“Jim, ti prego. Io non…”  
“…perché giornali, blog e fan compresi ci stanno praticamente massacrando e accusando di averli lasciati in sospeso sul finale di stagione. E soprattutto senza dare valide spiegazioni. Sai quanto grande sia il mondo che gira intorno alla serie. Non possiamo lasciarli così. Non lo meritano e tu più di chiunque altro lo sai questo. Jensen lo sa e sarebbe d’accordo se potesse dire la sua.”  
“Che cosa vuoi da me, Jim?!”  
“ Che tu vi partecipi. Non mi serve che tu dica niente almeno che non sia tu a voler dire qualcosa per rassicurare che le cose andranno tutte per il verso giusto.”, lo tranquillizzò. “Mi dispiace, Jared ma su questa cosa non transigo. Oggi pomeriggio, alle cinque, voglio che tu sia pronto. Datti una sistemata se vuoi , se puoi. Ma sbarbato o no, verrai alla conferenza.”  
“Va’ bene.”  
“Ok.”  
“Jim?!”  
“Che c’è?”, fece severo credendo in un ennesimo tentativo di Jared ad ammutinare la conferenza.  
“Sarà così?!”  
“…”, non capì.  
“Andrà tutto per il verso giusto?!”  
“Ci scommetto la conferma di altre due stagioni di Supernatural.”  
“Grande!!”  
“A dopo, ok?!”  
“Ci sarò.”


End file.
